Cheat
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have the same girlfriend, but it’s imperative Sakura doesn’t find out they know about her cheating ways. What will come of these two’s situation, and there unusual attraction to one another? Sasunaru onesided Sasusaku and Narusaku AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This re-write just happened to be a dedication from Forbidden love to SailorSkyeBlue. It was given to my imagination, and this is what popped out. It is a Sasunaru, though there are one sided SasuSaku's and NaruSaku's. It has also turned into a mini fic…somehow…So heres chapter 1.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Cheat**

**By Midnight Mourner**

**-- Chapter One --**

The alley was dark, a side street around the corner from the bar. It was a thin walkway, and a good place for illegal dealing's to be done. One wouldn't walk through this alley way unless they had to or if they knew it well enough and were capable of defending themselves.

But tonight, instead of illegal doings or walks home, we find the alley occupied by two young men, staring at each other with a 10 foot gap in-between. The only words said, still echoing against the stone cold walls, were that of the blond man. "Looks like we've got the same girlfriend teme!"

Blue eyes glared into onyx ones across from him. He couldn't see the man clearly, but he knew him to be the one Sakura, his girlfriend, was cheating on him with. He'd seen him only once before, in conditions hardly better then this, but those eyes could never be mistaken.

"Dobe," the dark man mumbled, head turning to the side in annoyance. He didn't much care that his girlfriend was cheating on him. He wasn't planning on staying with her for much longer. The blonde man in front of him scowled, his body an illumination in the dark alley. The dark male could see him clearly, and found himself unnaturally attracted to him.

The man had bright blonde hair, messy and covering his face beautifully. His eyes were bright blue, the color of the ocean. His skin was perfectly and evenly tanned. His build was broad, but not big. He wore orange skinny jeans and a black tee with an orange silhouette of a fox jumping out, fangs bared in a threatening way. All in all, the man was very bright, and the complete opposite to what the dark male was usually attracted to.

A low growl came from the bight man. "Don't you _care_ that she's cheating on you? Or did that just add to the thrill?"

The dark man snarled and rolled his eyes. "Like I give a fuck about her."

"You bastard!" the blonde man screamed, suddenly running head long at the dark man. He yelped suddenly as he was unceremoniously shoved to the ground. "What the fuck!?" he asked as his head hit concrete.

"Don't attack someone you can't take down dobe." The dark man lifted a brow and stared at the befuddled blonde as he took his appearance in.

The dark male had raven hair that stuck up in the back in the oddest way, the tresses looking silky and as though there were no gel holding his hair up. His eyes were onyx and even deeper and hypnotic then he'd seen before, from far away. He wore a black dress shirt, pants, and a tie, as though he'd just got off work. He looked like a dark beauty, and the blonde found himself attracted to him.

Standing up, the blonde attempted to gather his wits and swung, his fist connecting with a palm and his leg struck with another, tripping him and causing them both to fall. He growled and kicked out, but his legs were quickly pinned with the others. His fists were gathered before they could hit, and held over his head.

"Now…let's try and calm a bit. Your obviously drunk, as that fist that came at me was way off," the dark beauty growled, rolling his eyes when the blonde tried to deny it. "You came from the direction of the bar, stop lying." The blonde stilled his movements but continued to glare at the man on top of him.

"Why the fuck are you with her anyway!?" His glare grew more heated as he awaited an answer.

"For convenience, I guess you could say."

"TEME!" the blonde yelled, flailing and trying to attack. "You're just using her, you bastard!" The hand that had previously been lying on the floor next to the blonde man was pulled back and struck the blonde on the nose, hard enough to make him bleed, cry out, and calm. "Damnit!" the man cried.

"Shut up and calm down," the dark beauty snarled, rolling his eyes. "And my name isn't teme, it's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Like I care, bastard! Let me up, Damnit!"

"Not until you calm down!" Sasuke growled, waiting for the blonde to stop struggling. When it didn't seem the man would anytime soon, and blood was collecting on the mans clothing, Sasuke pulled a napkin from his back pocket with his free hand and held it to the blonde's nose to stop the bleeding. The blonde's eyes widened and he finally stilled.

Cautiously, Sasuke released the man's hands and let him grab the napkin and hold it to his own face. He got up and held out a hand to pick up the blonde.

"Thanks…I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," the blonde said, voice slightly muffled. Sasuke snorted and received a glare in return. "Something funny teme?"

"Spiral fishcake? Seriously?" He snorted again and turned away, heading back in the direction he'd come from originally.

"Yea, that's my name. You got a problem with it?" Naruto growled, running after Sasuke to catch up with him.

"Not particularly. That anger of yours disappeared fast. You realize I'm not the one you're mad at?" Sasuke asked casually, headed towards a café across from the alley.

"I guess you could say that…"

"Good. Then you'll let me buy you a drink to sober you up and apologize for almost breaking your nose." Without letting Naruto answer, he entered the café and ordered two coffees before taking a seat. Naruto scrambled in after him, having a few questions for the Uchiha who was currently flaunting his superiority.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, you never really answered me. Why are you with her if you don't even like her?" he asked, his previous anger sneaking into his voice as he sat down at a table near the counter, bloating at his nose to clear up the rest of the blood before putting the napkin down on the table.

"You're protective, aren't you?" the Uchiha asked, eyes perceptive as he sat down across from the blonde.

"I've been in love with her for 4 years…and before that she was like an older sister. Of course I'm protective!" He scowled, crossing his arm's over his chest and leaning back in his seat, the blow to his nose already having sobered him up some. He sighed in annoyance, realizing the anger burning through his veins wasn't stilled towards the right person. He shouldn't still be protecting someone who'd cheat on him…

Sasuke sighed from his seat across from the blonde and rested his head on his folded arms. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll explain to you why I'm using her." He didn't necessarily want to explain his dreary life to a complete stranger who hated him, but something in his body felt comfortable in the prescience of the blonde. He wasn't quite as annoyed with the man as he was with most other people he knew. The boy was interesting…different then what he was used to.

Naruto didn't answer at first. He wasn't sure he wanted to here this man out. Nothing could justify using a woman…not even Sakura, the slutty bitch who he couldn't believe had cheated on him. After a minutes hesitation, he lifted his blue eyes to the man in front of him and nodded.

"The Haruno's and my family have been friends for ages. It's always been expected of us to be together. My parents recently found out that I've 'followed in the footsteps of my brother' in the words of my father. In other words, that I'm gay." Sasuke watched the play of emotion slip over Naruto's face, but couldn't quite catch the reaction to his words. "Instead of disowning me on the spot as they did my brother, they've given me a chance. They wish for the continuation of our family name, you see." Sasuke paused to sigh and ran his hand through his hair in annoyance.

"They've given me a year. I either learn to love Sakura, or I lose my inheritance and am tossed out of my home. I will no longer be acknowledged as part of the family, same as my brother. Sakura's ecstatic…and I want to at least have a small fund at my disposal before I'm disowned. So I'm sticking out these last 4 months to continue getting my monthly allowance and to earn enough money at my job for my last year of college." Naruto appeared stunned. He shook his head sadly before sitting upright when his coffee was set down in front of him. All was quiet as they both sipped from there mugs.

"…So when'd she ask you out?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the boy hiding behind his coffee mug, word's muffled by the object hiding his mouth but legible by the Uchiha.

"You mean when did I accept?" Sasuke replied, deciding being straight forward was the best defense. Naruto cringed and nodded, taking another sip of the hot coffee.

"Just this year. That's when they found out I was gay." Sasuke mumbled, staring down into his coffee mug in reverie. Naruto looked like he was about to ask how they found out when Sasuke's cell phone rang. Sasuke looked at the caller idea and rolled his eyes. Naruto gave him a confused look but Sasuke just shook his head.

"Yea?" he asked as he answered it. There was a pause and a cringe from Sasuke as the other person answered. "I'm at a café with a friend." Naruto almost laughed when Sasuke grimaced and pulled the phone slightly away from his ear. The shouts from the phone were too quiet for Naruto to guess at who it was, but could bet it was someone he'd had a prior engagement with.

"I _was_ at work." His answers, which were short and clipped, were starting to get on the caller's nerves as they pushed for more information and started putting up a fuss. "No, I didn't forget, I got stuck working late," Sasuke mumbled, sighing and shaking his head, pressing a finger to his temple as if to stave off a headache. After the other person's answer, Sasuke appeared to get angry and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "No, I'm not going to quit Sakura, I need the money." And with that, he hung up, not even awaiting an answer.

"She's going to yell at me later for that," Sasuke sighed, running his finger's through his hair once more. Naruto was busy staring slack jawed at Sasuke's cell phone, recalling Sakura telling him she was going to visit her grandmother 3 towns away today. He growled, snapping out of his reverie, and begin combing through his pockets for his cell phone.

"What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Looking for my cell phone!" he growled in answer, finally finding it and snapping it open to speed dial Sakura. Just as Sakura's cell starting ringing, Naruto found a pale hand ripping the phone out of his hands and hanging up. "What the hell, teme!?" He growled, grabbing for the phone that Sasuke was busy tucking away into his pocket.

"You can't call her, dobe. You can't tell her you know about me!" He growled, grabbing the Uzumaki by the collar. Naruto's hand came up to grab the Uchiha's pale wrist and glare at him. "And why not!?" he asked.

"Because I'm not ready for this to be over! I need these last four months, and if my parent's find out I was at a café with another man, it's all over. It doesn't matter what I was doing with him, all they'll think about is the fact that I was with him!" he hissed, lowering his voice and letting go of Naruto's collar as the waitress was busy staring at them in fear.

"And why the fuck should I care what happens to you!?"

"Because then you wont be able to get revenge on the stupid bitch! When I break up with her, she won't have anyone to fall back on because you can break up with her too. I don't give a shit if you tell her you met me after I've been let off the hook, nothing will matter anymore." he rationalized, voice calming but still holding the importance of the situation. Naruto glared at the calm man before growling and standing up.

"You owe me for this Uchiha," he snarled. Sasuke sighed in relief and stood up also.

"Why don't I start by giving your drunk ass a ride home?" he mumbled in relief.

--

**A/N:** As I said above, this re-write actually turned into a mini fic…how annoying. I know I promised never to upload an uncompleted fic again, but this'll be the one time I go against that xD Be back soon with more~ And yes, this is a SASUNARU, not anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, amazingly I've written another chapter in a very short time. You all should be very happy with me, because that mean's all the chapters for this story should come out pretty fast, especially since I have it pretty much completely planned out. I'm still pretty surprised, and slightly annoyed, that this became a mini chapter fic instead of a oneshot re-write xD Thanks for the reviews and the many alert's that I found in my email after only 3 hours of it being up. It makes me feel loved, you know? This is actually turning out to be a longer fic then I thought…by that I mean about 5 long chapters or something xD

Also, I've finally gotten a beta! Woot! Maybe that will fix my messy writing xD Thanks so much FlowDemon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Cheat**

**-- Chapter 2 --**

It had been a week, and a very rough one for the Uchiha. Not to say that the Uzumaki's was going any better, but that was the point. Naruto was driving Sasuke _crazy!_ He wasn't sure how much of the blonde man he could take.

Yes, he was easy on the eyes. Yes, being nice to him was essential to Sasuke survival. Yes, Sasuke owed him one. But no, the Uchiha's earlier thoughts of how much different and less annoying Naruto was had turned out completely _wrong_.

Naruto was above all _The. Most. Annoying. Person. In. Existence._ No one could compare. If one were to ask, Sasuke would say his unnatural attraction to the man had disappeared when he'd become needy and dependent on Sasuke…but the complete opposite was true, and in Sasuke's mind he could not deny the truth.

Naruto Uzumaki made him hot and bothered, his needy disposition only adding to the whole affect. It was definitely a most bizarre attraction in Sasuke's book. He hated needy people; that being one of the many reason's he hated women. But what was he to do? He wouldn't _Get. Out. Of. His. Head!_ Or his life, for that matter.

A knock came at the door and the brooding Uchiha would bet his life that it was Naruto. His heart picked up pace as he headed over, only causing his scowl to deepen. His body tensed as he tried to fight down the want he held for the blonde man, and his eyes smoldered when he opened the door to admit none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto," he said, resigned, before stepping out of the doorway.

"Sasuke," Naruto replied, head hung low and blonde bangs hanging in his face.

"You can't keep avoiding her," Sasuke sighed, running his hand's through his bangs. Sakura hadn't come by, giving her 'I'm going to be out of town for the next week Sasuke-kun' speech that was a sign she was planning on spending the whole next week with Naruto, which meant Naruto was staying that whole week at Sasuke's to keep from spending any time with her.

"I know but…If I go back to her now, I'm just gonna forgive her and then go back to hating you. Plus, it's the end of the week, she'll be back today and I'll be out of your hair…" When Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and gave him a look, he tacked on, "For the most part. I won't be here all the time anymore."

Sasuke just shook his head, trying to ignore the dropping of his insides at the blonde's words. It would be best for everyone if Naruto didn't spend so much time with him.

Just 15 more weeks and Sasuke wouldn't have to deal with the annoying Sakura, or the unusual attraction he held towards the annoying Naruto. He wouldn't even have to deal with his fucked up father, or his cowardly mother who wouldn't stand up for her son's. All would be well in a relatively short time – just short of 4 months.

And on top of that, he would no longer have to pretend to be straight.

The two male's headed to the living room and sat on the couch for lack of anything else to do at the moment. Naruto turned on the TV and Sasuke prepared to block out the sounds coming from the TV screen. Without consciously letting himself, his eyes traveled to his partner's face and thought's of the last week came back to him.

He'd learned a lot about the boy in the short time they'd spent together. Naruto was obsessed with the color orange, he loved foxes and anything having to do with foxes – which incorporated the color orange – and he was quite the ladies man, though he'd only gone out with a few of them because he'd always been so busy chasing after Sakura.

He was BI sexual, but he'd only had two boyfriend's. He didn't have a preference; it all depended on who he was attracted to and who he wasn't. His guy relationships had been short lived, one of them having been so obsessed with sex that he'd taken to telling Naruto he had no penis when he'd refused to have sex with him on there first few dates.

The man's life was very interesting – much more so then his own. There were 3 identical whisker like scars on both cheeks that were actually not tattoos gotten in the attempt to look more like a fox, but actually won in a fight defending Sakura when he'd still considered her a big sister. He had no brother's or sister's and his mother and father'd died in a freak car accident 12 years ago. He liked to tell stories, and Sasuke found himself interested in the stories.

He was buoyant, and had a wide personality. He was always happy – as Sasuke could tell from all the stories – and the only thing that ruined that now was the pink slut named Sakura. Somehow, Sasuke found Naruto's normal personality even more attractive – rather then annoying – then his bleak and needy personality.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called, breaking into his reverie and reminding Sasuke to concentrate on not jumping the boy in his sexually frustrated state of mind.

"Hm?" he asked, blinking owlishly to discourage the daydream like quality he'd taken on.

"I said, what are you going to do at the end of these four months?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, before turning to face the car port and straining his ears when he heard a car pull into the car port outside his parents house. Naruto stayed appropriately quiet and still until they were certain it was just someone trying to turn around on the small street.

"In about a month, I'll be moving out of here. I don't want to have to look over my shoulder every time I have someone over, as I'm not exactly planning on staying faithful to the pink slut we call our girlfriend," he said, referring to the car they'd been afraid might be Sasuke's parents. Naruto, who still had trouble with his protectiveness over Sakura, was about to protest at the word's Sasuke'd used to describe Sakura when he noticed Sasuke's expression and realized who he was defending. "And then I'm going to have to make some kind of excuse as to why I'm renting a small apartment and not letting Sakura move in. But when I'm finally out of all this drama, I'll probably leave Konoha University for my last year, and move out of town." Sasuke noted how Naruto's face fell ever so slightly and tried to keep his body from reacting the way it wanted to.

Oddly, he didn't like seeing the blonde man sad. It affected him in way's most of his boyfriends had never affected him before. Also, the dependency the look showed made his nether regions react oddly also. He would never understand why this blonde man affected him the way he did.

"Makes sense…but why do you have to leave?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at both the question and the manner in which it was asked.

"My reputation will be tarnished here. Being disowned from a prestigious family like mine hurts more then just your pride." Naruto laughed as if just realizing the truth of Sasuke's words.

"So what are we going to do today?"

--

"SASUKE-KUN!" a voice called from the driveway. Naruto's head whipped to the side and he dropped the game controller that had been glued to his hands for the last afternoon. Sasuke paled when he heard car door's slamming and rushed to turn off the video game he'd been playing with Naruto. He hadn't touched this play station in the last 2 years – since his brother had been kicked out. His parent's would find it odd if they walked in to see him playing alone as he'd never done so before.

Naruto was busy winding up the cords and trying to get everything put away before Sakura and Sasuke's parent's walked in the house. Just as the front door was opening, Sasuke took Naruto's hand and threw him towards the stairs. Naruto glanced back at him fearfully to see him mouth the words 'hide under my bed!' before taking off for the room he knew to be Sasuke's.

He knew it was going to be a long night under that bed before he'd be able to sneak out and to his apartment.

Usually, they were much more careful about the time, but he and Sasuke had been – surprisingly – too caught up in the video game to note the time. At this point, though, Naruto wasn't as upset about being stuck under Sasuke's bed as he should be. He should be scared silly that Sasuke's parents and Sakura would find him, but he was more excited then scared.

For one thing, he was hiding under _Sasuke's_ bed. He was hiding _from_ Sasuke's parents because they would jump to conclusion's and think he was Sasuke's secret boyfriend – something that Naruto found himself wishing were true even though he was still trying to get over Sakura. He wasn't sure if his crush on Sasuke was just the need to have someone with him through this terrible crisis Sakura had started by cheating on them, or if it had really bloomed from the strange attraction he'd felt when first meeting the dark haired man but had ignored because he thought he hated him.

The attraction had been as far as Naruto was going to go with it…until he'd started getting close to Sasuke over the last week. Thing's had begun to change, and it had begun as Naruto being needy. He was no longer sure if that was all it was. How could he be certain of what it was? It was so easy to get close to someone when you were heartbroken…but most of the time it just turned into a fling – nothing real.

Why he was wondering about it, he wasn't sure. Sasuke was leaving at the end of this four months, so why should it matter what happened? They could have a fling – though to Naruto it would seem like more until Sasuke left and he realized it had just been a fallback relationship – or they could just be friends.

But he couldn't help thinking about it…reading more into it. The man captivated him. He was sexy, smart, and surprisingly interesting. He wasn't stuck up; he just preferred being left alone. He wasn't naturally a tyrant, and he wasn't as fucked up as he seemed…He was everything he wasn't on the outside, but Naruto saw through that. Somewhere, deep inside, he had a soft side.

Over the last week he'd learned that Sasuke was a very quiet and reserved person, but even so he enjoyed conversation. He listened intently even if he didn't look like he was – a fact Naruto had only noticed because of a comment Sasuke'd made after a particular story Naruto hadn't thought he was paying attention to.

He was handsome and attentive. He always made sure Naruto got what he needed. When he needed a distraction, Sasuke invariably found one. When he needed someone to listen, Sasuke listened. When he needed advice or a kick in the ass, Sasuke gave it to him. When he needed to stop drinking his sorrows away or needed to stop crying and being a 'mopey bitch' as Sasuke so kindly put it, Sasuke kicked him in the ass until he did so.

It had all so easily made the blonde feel comforted and cared for. It had all so easily made him feel in better care then any of Naruto's other boyfriends had ever made him feel. Was it a crush? Or was it fallback…Was he just lonely and in need of attention? Of something more then a friend? Would it be better if Naruto and him went there separate ways before something bad happened?

And yet Naruto knew he wouldn't do it. He needed the dark haired man who'd taken him in – even if it was just so he could make sure Naruto didn't blab to Sakura too early. But would Sasuke stop it? Would he give up on him and make him go away?

No…Sasuke was a man of his word…and yet suddenly Naruto couldn't help but feel like Sasuke wasn't normally like this. Was it just for the sake of him? Was he only doing this because he felt bad for him? After all, he did know about his parents' death…he did know how long it had taken him to win Sakura…he knew so much about Naruto that Naruto had never expected to tell him…

He didn't want to be treated like a baby. He didn't need coddling for the sake of coddling. He didn't need to be treated like a fragile girl, and he was going to inform the Uchiha of that.

But as he was about to get out from under the bed, he heard footsteps fast approaching Sasuke's room, reminding him of where he was and why. There were two pairs of footsteps, and he almost expected to hear a third running up to stop anyone from getting into the room. But then the footsteps stopped and Naruto heard giggling, some very familiar giggling that definitely didn't belong to Sasuke.

"You should really get home now Sakura." A deep voice said – Sasuke.

"Oh, but you know you don't really want me to Sasuke…" she giggled, and Naruto heard a hitch in Sasuke's breathing from right outside the door. His eyes widened at the picture painting itself in his mind, and he tried to shut it out. Sasuke was gay, why would he possibly have any reason to be…turned on by the pink haired girl? Enough for her to say what she'd said? And yet he felt it was true. He knew what was happening on the other side of the door. Had Sasuke lied to him? That seemed the only plausible reason at this point.

"Sakura…" A grunt. "Really…my parent's are home." He tried to say. It left hope that the man didn't want her…but it didn't make any sense.

"They're always home Sasuke…Besides, you know how it will please your father." Another giggle, another hitch in breathing and then an involuntary gasp.

'_You've got to be shitting me!'_ Naruto thought as the door opened and two pairs of bare feet came in the door. Sakura's painted toenail's were facing backwards, and he could tell by the stumble of Sasuke's feet that Sakura was dragging him along.

"Come on Sasuke…ravish m-Aunnnnn…" She suddenly moaned as Sasuke pushed her onto the bed and sickly kissing noises came from above him. He closed his eyes before snapping them back open – realizing it only enhanced the scene in his mind. He'd rather do anything but actually picture what was happening only 3 feet or so above him.

"Sas…Mmmm…" She moaned from above him, the bed creaking as clothes were seemingly opened or taken off on the bed. Sasuke's blue shirt fell on the ground and Naruto could still here giggling and moaning coming from Sakura, but he could here nothing of the sort coming from Sasuke anymore. The bed jerked slightly as a wanton moan came from Sakura's throat, and then Naruto could here the unzipping of pant's before they too met with the t-shirt lying on the floor.

"Shhh…" Naruto heard Sasuke mumble. "Mmm…just showing-ahh…you're parent's-mmm…Our enjo-AHH!" She screamed, the bed jolting once more. "Sas…Sasuke…" Sakura moaned, rocking on the bed in pure bliss. Naruto banged his head on the floor, but the dull thump was drowned out by a moan that came from Sakura.

Why oh why did he have to be hiding under the bed the night Sasuke decided having sex with Sakura was a good idea? Why did he have to find his crush…his consonant…his quickly forming best friend was a liar?

"SASUKE! Mo-more!" she cried out from above him, and he grimaced as the sudden wish to be in her position came to mind. Shaking his head, he tried unsuccessfully to cover his ear's and keep the sound from getting to him, but it was impossible when he was closed in the small room with the two on top of him. The bed was creaking and Sakura was making horrid noises of bliss that only kept Naruto cringing in horror at the event occurring over his head.

A grunt was the only noise Naruto heard that came from Sasuke, and he thought he heard the whisper of something – but it was so quiet he was sure Sakura wouldn't have been able to hear it even if she wasn't blissed out.

"SASUKEEE!!!" she cried as her climax washed over her. Naruto cringed and wished he could have fallen asleep while waiting for his chance to escape. He doubted he would have slept through it, but at least he wouldn't have to sit through the entire experience. Another grunt and another whispered word was all Naruto heard from Sasuke, but he still couldn't quite catch what he'd said. He imagined it must be Sakura's name, and was glad he couldn't hear it.

--

It was only a few hours later that Naruto deemed it safe to leave, and he crawled out from underneath the bed that smelt like sex and satisfaction. He wasn't sure if Sasuke was asleep or not, but he was certain Sakura and his parents were. He didn't turn as he stood up to see if Sasuke was awake or not as he was too afraid to see the position he and Sakura would be in, but if he had turned he would have seen onyx eyes open and peering at him, all feeling hidden behind a steal mask.

--

**A/N:** I know it seems a little fast that Naruto's finding himself crushing on Sasuke, but it's been a week in the story timeline and Naruto is a needy fellow. He got close to the man in his depressed state, and Sasuke was the one he leaned on. It's only to be expected. Sasuke's just plain attracted at this point, and he can't seem to stop from thinking about sex with the hot blonde his girlfriend's cheating with. I wonder why Sasuke did what he did at the end there? xD Find out next chapter!

Oh, and since I'm finding myself unable to stop writing this story, though the chaps may be done quickly, I'll only update once a day. It might be longer then that – it just depends on if I have at least one chapter finished every day. It also depends on when my beta's around to beta my chapter's, and when I'm able to get on the main computer since I don't usually write on this one and I have two older brothers who are obsessed with the computer also. Ja my fans!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** First off, sorry to Milkchocolatehot64, who wanted so desperately for Sakura to be dumped in this chapter. Unfortunately, I can't make that wish come true for the sake of the story xD Next off, I honestly don't know what happened O_o. I just…stopped writing…hehe. Don't worry, after three days I got my ass to work at 11:30 at night and finished three chapter's by the next day xD So here's chapter 3, and I hope you enjoy!

Thanks to beta FlowDemon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Cheat**

**-- Chapter 3 --**

Sasuke hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, though he'd finally been sexually appeased the night before. After 8 months, one couldn't blame him for falling so easily under the spell that was sexual need. After a week with a blonde that got him hot and bothered, one should have expected him to give in much sooner.

And yet all night he couldn't stop feeling bad that he'd had sex with the girl Naruto was in love with while Naruto was in the room. He couldn't stop hoping that Naruto hadn't heard the word's he'd whispered – as the entire time he'd been with the pink haired girl, he'd only been able to wish it was Naruto, and his imagination wasn't shy about giving him what he wanted in order to stand sex with a girl - couldn't stop wishing Naruto'd turned back when he'd left the room to take one last glance at him, couldn't stop berating himself for being a stupid bastard with no limits on how he got what he wanted when he wanted it.

Yes, Uchiha's always got what they wanted…but he'd only gotten half of what he wanted and at the expense of a friend. Of someone he'd become pretty damn close to in a mere week.

And just because he was an Uchiha, didn't mean he didn't have a heart.

So now, at 4:30 in the morning, Sasuke was busy trying to find away to fix this dear mess he'd made. The only good that had come from this was how pleased he knew his parent's must be that Sakura had spent the night.

Every other result of this rendezvous his hormones had demanded was going to be down…right…_hell_.

Sakura would think herself welcome in every aspect of his life. She would be even more annoying then before and she'd probably badger him non-stop. Sex with him would be her number one favorite thing – as she was so damn obsessed with every aspect of being close to him – and there was no way he was going through with it any more then this one time. He'd been desperate last night, and she wouldn't stop throwing herself at him. All night he'd been thinking of the kinkiness of Naruto hiding underneath his bed. Dinner time especially had been horrid – the daydream's of what he wanted to do to the blond upstairs wouldn't stop popping into his head. By the time Sakura had followed him to his room, he was unable to hide the fact that he was hard, and he'd been unable to hold back his sexual tension any longer when she'd groped him twice, and with rather deft finger's for someone who was supposed to be innocent.

Naruto, on the other hand, would think Sasuke a cold hearted bastard and either A: Tell Sakura the truth – that the two new about her cheating ways and that Sasuke was gay - or B: Would never want to see Sasuke again though he'd go along with the plan – which was somehow worse to him then option A. Something, Sasuke knew, was wrong with that picture, but at the moment it didn't matter. All he cared about was stopping either option from occurring. And at this point, he was almost certain Option B would be the more likely to go down. It was easier fixed, but at the same time harder.

What if Naruto wouldn't see him so he could make amends after he proclaimed he would keep Sasuke's secret but didn't want to be around someone who was no better then the cheating Sakura? He couldn't handle the next few months with that woman unless Naruto was - and then the trail of his thoughts seemed to hit him.

He couldn't stand the thought of dealing with Sakura alone? Without Naruto?

Well that was definitely new…Sasuke Uchiha depended on no one…

What the fuck did that mean!? (1)

--

Naruto was down right tired by the time he heard a knock at his door. His night had been restless – dream sequences of many different sex scenes between Sakura and Sasuke continually crowding his mind. It sickened Naruto right to the core – the woman he'd loved since child hood and who was now cheating on him, and the man he found himself not only dependent on, but attracted to.

What the hell was he going to do?

But he had no time to think on it as another knock came at the door. He glanced at the red numbers on his clock and noted it was only 6 in the morning. His eyebrows crinkled in bewilderment, his nose wrinkled in annoyance, and he wished just to go back to a dreamless sleep. He didn't want to deal with whoever was at the door, and yet he felt they were more then likely to be of the persistent variety.

No matter…he would ignore them anyway. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone today until he figured out what to do about Sakura and Sasuke – the only two people who mattered in any shape or form in his life right now.

--

Sasuke found himself growling in annoyance and running his hand through his hair the third time he knocked on the door he knew to be Naruto's apartment. He doubted the dobe was sleep, and yet he had no proof or way to check. He felt this was the very beginning of Option B, and yet he couldn't be certain. How long should he give the blonde haired man to wallow and contemplate plans before he broke down the barrier that had placed itself between them when he'd had sex with Sakura and explain what happened? How long should he knock at the door before ascertaining the man was truly asleep? Should he wait at the door until he left the house? Or should he call his work back and say he was feeling better and would in fact be in that day?

Waiting at the door made him feel like a pussy whipped boyfriend, and that definitely wasn't what he was – but there was no way he was going to work today.

Hell was he going back home either…so he'd just take a walk and try and figure things out. He could always come back later…

--

His head was pounding, his eyes were run dry, his heart was officially broken, and it was only 7 in the morning. Today had definitely jump started as the worst in his life…

Coming to terms with himself in the last hour had been harsh. His heart had always belonged to Sakura, but he could now see hers had forever belonged to the Uchiha she'd willingly had sex with the night before. He'd squashed his head down in the pillow and bawled his eyes out when he'd finally let the truth come through the barrier he'd placed in his mind to hide the truth. It had overall made him feel better, but at the same time…he wished he hadn't let the truth hit him full force.

His head always hurt after a good cry, and this had definitely been a good cry. The most horrible part was he wasn't done. He still had Sasuke to think on. The man had been his confident for the last week, kicking his sad ass into shape in order to get him through the slump Sakura had put him through. Sasuke had held him close – in a way that seemed unnatural to the dark haired man – while he cried, and kept him from drinking himself into sweet oblivion the first few nights they'd become friends.

And the strange attraction he'd felt the moment said man hovered over him with his hypnotizing onyx eyes…That was defiantly a problem…

It was all a problem…What was he to do with a broken heart and a very unusual attraction to a dark haired man who'd had sex with the love of his life?

Life sucked…and his head hurt…

Rolling over, he stared at his bleak ceiling in contempt, the last of his tears slipping down his cheeks. Sasuke Uchiha…Sakura Haruno…Attraction…Lust…Love…Pain…

What the fuck was he supposed to do with these feelings!?

How was he supposed to face either of them again? They would know something was wrong…sense something was off. He couldn't ruin things for Sasuke. He wasn't that kind of person…He couldn't face Sakura…and yet he didn't want to break up with her before Sasuke. That would only give her freedom to have everything she'd ever wanted for a short but memorable time…And it would lesson the pain she would feel if they broke up with her together…

He wasn't a sadist…but after all the tears he'd just spilt over the pink haired woman, he somehow felt the pain the two of them would bring her was justified.

But what then? That left no choice but to see her again, and he wasn't sure if he could do that just yet. He wasn't sure if he could act normal around her…

And Sauske…He couldn't just leave him. He couldn't. It would break him only further in half. He didn't understand the feeling – he wasn't sure he wanted to – but he couldn't not see Sasuke again. He had to. Was it too early for this also?

No. He would face the Uchiha. Today. But it wouldn't be pleasant.

He would scream at the top of his lungs, and he'd swing his fist. He'd hurt the man just as much as the man had hurt him. And then he'd forgive him. He knew Sasuke would take it silently. He knew Sasuke would know he deserved it. And he needed the release.

--

Sakura sighed as she awoke to an empty bed. Somehow she'd known she would. It had surprised her that Sasuke had given in – and thrilled her to no end – and she could only wish he'd be there when she woke up…but it didn't surprise her that he wasn't. He wasn't one to share himself easily – she would know.

Still, it hurt to wake to an empty bed. He'd been strangely distant when they'd gone to bed. He'd refused to let her cuddle with him, and yet she felt hope that he was letting her closer to him then he'd let anyone else. She felt hope that he was finally falling in love with her.

She also felt guilt. Naruto…

It wasn't that she didn't love him…he just wasn't the man she wanted to spend her whole life with. He was the sweetest darling, and the perfect man for her to get the affection she felt she deserved when Sasuke wouldn't give it to her. He was just an appetizer until she could dig into the main course…

And even with the guilt, in her heart she felt justified. She was giving Naruto the love he craved, he should be grateful for the small fortune in that when he found out about her engagement to Sasuke Uchiha.

Yes, Sakura felt guilt, but it was nothing compared to the need she felt was justified.

--

"Damn it Sasuke…what the fuck is wrong with you!?" He yelled as he left his friend's work place. His co-worker Neji had said Sasuke was out sick today, leaving little of the truth to his imagination. It had made him sick at first, and Neji'd looked at him in annoyance when he'd just stood there. Naruto'd heard a small sigh as he'd left, his anger overriding the feeling of disgust in his stomach.

He couldn't believe Sasuke'd had the audacity to pretend he didn't care about the pink haired girl he was currently _still_ in bed with! Obviously it had all been a lie if he was taking the day of for her!

It was Monday morning, Sakura had just got back from her week long 'trip' the night before, and Sasuke was a lying son of a bitch who'd only wanted to keep Sakura for himself! Why shouldn't he go to Sasuke's house and ruin it for him right now! Why did his promise to the Uchiha matter anymore?

As a matter of fact, Naruto thought he'd do just that. It was the perfect ploy. Nothing mattered anymore if the love of his life was a cheating bitch and his attractive consolant was a lying cold hearted bastard! It was his turn for revenge.

His thoughts were so consumed in how he was going to ruin things for the Uchiha that he didn't notice as he ran into the very man his thoughts were wrapped up in.

"Damn it! Watch where- Naruto!" Sasuke growled as he stood up before his eyes went wide and his hand automatically reached out for the blonde that was still disoriented.

"What the fuck, bastard!?" Naruto growled, batting the arm away and standing up himself before socking the man in the stomach. "Don't fucking touch me!" He almost yelled, before turning away and walking in the opposite direction he'd been headed before, towards Sasuke's house coincidently. Sasuke, quickly regaining composure, sucked in a much needed breathe of air before running after the blonde and grabbing his arm to turn him towards him.

"Wait! Naruto, stop!" he called, desperation laced in his voice. He cringed, wishing he could take back the words and the sound.

"And why the fuck should I!?" Naruto screamed, yanking his arm free and pushing Sasuke away from him. "You're a stupid lying bastard, and I don't know why I ever trusted you in the first place!" he screamed, pushing Sasuke again. "Get the fuck away from me!" Another push before he turned away, and in a huff stormed off in the general direction of the wood's he so enjoyed when he was angry. He could ruin things for Sasuke another time.

"Damn it!" Sasuke growled, staring after the blonde who'd stormed off in anger. He wasn't sure what to do now. There was no reasoning with the angry blonde. It had taken him long enough with a drunk one, how was a sober one going to be any easier? He sighed and stuffed his hand's in his pockets before following after at a leisurely pace. Might as well let the man get all his anger out at him now…

He was surprised when Naruto actually entered the woods, and sped up in order to keep him in sight. He wasn't surprised when Naruto stopped and in anger turned towards him when Sasuke treaded on a particularly crunchy part of the forest floor.

"I thought I told you to leave me the fuck alone," he ground out, teeth gritted.

"Naruto, we need to talk. You don't understand-"

"Oh, I think I understand quite well!" he yelled, socking a tree nearby in anger, and then hung his head. Sasuke watched a tear drop down on the ground beneath them and wished he could walk forward to wipe it away. "You lying bastard! If you loved her so much, you could have just told me instead of making up that stupid story!" A chuckle had Naruto's head flying up in anger and incredibility. "You really are cold hearted!" he screamed and flew at the raven he'd thought was his friend.

Sasuke was surprised when he'd heard the word's of the blonde - and couldn't hold back the chuckle at his misunderstanding - but Sasuke's smile was wiped clean from his face when he was thrown to the ground and punches started littering his face. He cried out at a particularly rough one to his nose that left him disoriented, but didn't still his arms – which were trying to catch the fists of the blonde.

"Fuck…Naruto!" he cried out, finally opting to fight back and sock the boy in the side before pushing him away and trying to sit up. Naruto – who hadn't been expecting Sasuke to fight back – lost his breath and was unable to keep himself from falling off the man. He was surprised when Sasuke didn't keep retaliating, but didn't move. He'd expected as much…why was he still surprised?

Maybe the blood pouring from the man's nose had scared him a bit?

"Fuck…are you done now?" Sasuke asked, shaking his head and placing a hand to his forehead in pain. He swiped under his nose but didn't dare touch it. Naruto – who was still stunned that he'd done so much damage to the pretty boy's face – got angry again at the question and stood up to storm off again.

"Naruto! Stop fucking running away and maybe you'll learn a little about your damn mistake!"

--

1: As we can see, Sasuke's is quite slow, is he not? Before anyone jumps to conclusion's, there's no love involved yet. It's all attraction and crushes. There's partial dependency in both of them – Something Sasuke is unused to feeling, but his attraction to Naruto is quite odd also. I sense some personality changes – Sasuke's heart is calling out to him, telling him what he needs in his life xD Anyway, the 1 was put there mostly so I could explain this.

Okay, so I thought this would be a good place to end this chapter. Only a small cliff hanger xD besides, I've finished three chapter's already and am still working on more xD I'll update every other day, sound good? Review please – I'm not usually a review whore, but come on! 46 alerts and only 12 people who ever review? Yea, and sorry for the crappy- ness of this chapter. Compared to the others…I don't know what state of my mind I was in as I started and ended this. I must have gotten more excited as I continued on xD

Also, MichiyoSN I found the original 'Cheat' and I'll be posting it after my beta read's it over to fix the...errr...bad grammar xD


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter should make you guys happy. Some Sasunaru for you xD

Thanks to Beta FlowDemon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Cheat**

**-- Chapter 4 --**

"Naruto! Stop fucking running away and maybe you'll learn a little about your damn mistake!" Sasuke yelled, unwilling to get up and run after the blonde again. He sighed as Naruto stilled but didn't turn around.

There was silence between the two men for a couple of minutes and Sasuke found himself glad for the blonde's company – even if it _was_ angry company. He swiped his hand underneath his nose again and caught more blood on it before wiping it on his black pants. He'd be home and changed before his parent's saw, so what did it matter? He had more then enough money to get new clothes if need be, so trashing them wasn't out of the question. Besides, what was he going to do? Let the blood SIT there and harden on his fingers?

He stared at the blonde's back, and noticed the quivering muscles. He made no comment as he waited for the blonde to calm down, and tried to ignore the thought's from last night he'd had at the dinner table. Everything about this man turned him on – from his dependency, to his hyper-ness, to his anger. What was wrong with him!?

Finally, Naruto turned, face schooled into a hard mask Sasuke didn't like seeing on the boy. Pale pink lip's opened and then closed before pain flitted through eyes and he sat down, hot tears scorching down his cheeks. Sasuke didn't move, though he yearned to move closer to the boy and comfort him.

"Why…why damn it!" he cried, pain filled blue eyes snapping up to his face, daring him to say the wrong thing. Sasuke stared back, not sure what to say or how to start. He couldn't tell him of his attraction…but then what? The blonde looked like he was going to need a very convincing argument, and the only one he had was his attraction…

"I haven't had sex in 8 months…" Sasuke begin, knowing only the truth would keep Naruto from attacking him again. He shook his head at the blonde when he opened his mouth with anger renewed in his tear filled eyes. "And…" But he couldn't finish his sentence. It was too awkward…too weak. "…and…" Why couldn't he just get the word's out? They were imperative to showing Naruto he wasn't a cold hearted monster!

"And? AND!?" Naruto screamed, standing up and stomping towards him, heated eyes staring down at the Uchiha and making him flinch away. "Is that all you have to fucking say for yourself!? Is that all you've got!?" he growled, kicking Sasuke in the side and knocking him back onto his back. He fell to his knees and placed his hand's on either side of Sasuke's stomach, head falling onto his stomach with eyes closed. Sasuke felt more tears hit his stomach before a sudden punch hit him in the side of the head. Naruto's knees were suddenly on his stomach where his forehead had been, and he could hardly breathe as it was without more punches flying at the sides of his head.

He gasped out in pain before Naruto finally stopped, and knees slipped off to the sides of him, boxing him in as his hands rested next to his head and hot tears gushed onto the side of his face.

When Sasuke finally regained his breathe, his own eyes were glittering with pain, rage, and need. His nose seemed to be done running blood, and he wiped the dried blood away as best as he could. He licked his finger's and cleaned up his face, not once moving his head to look at the blonde. He wasn't going to retaliate looking like shit. When he was sure he'd gotten most of the blood off his face, he turned his head to look up into rage filled blue eyes before he knocked the other man off him, quickly taking over the situation by situating himself on top of the man.

His mind was reeling and he hated the man more then anything in the world. If hadn't been for Naruto, he wouldn't be in this mess. He would never have had to take care of the insanely attractive man in order to keep his life in order. He'd never have begin feeling whatever the hell he was feeling, and he wouldn't have gotten no sleep the night before because he'd slept with a fucking woman!

He was suddenly hitting Naruto, his eyes hard and heartbreaking. Naruto lifted his arm's to defend his face, and noticed how disheveled yet clean the Uchiha above him looked before closing his eyes to block out what was happening. With the blood from Sasuke's nose cleared away, Naruto could see just how little he'd actually done. There were bound to be a couple of bruises, but the only scratches were a few nicks near his temples.

"My hormones are driving me crazy as it is without me having to feel this insane attraction to you!" Sasuke screamed in the face of the blonde boy underneath him. His fist's suddenly stopped raining punches and Naruto's eyes opened wide in surprise. Sasuke's cold lips were very suddenly pressed to his own, and he stared up in shock into onyx eyes above him. Neither closed there eyes at the chaste kiss, and Sasuke pulled away only to dive right back in, closing his eyes and thrusting his tongue between surprised and open lips.

He'd imagined kissing Naruto plenty of times in the last week, but he hadn't come even close to how wonderful it felt. He tasted like sweet honey – the one sweet thing Sasuke actually liked. His lips were warm on his own cold ones, and softer then he'd guessed. Kissing Naruto was something entirely different then kissing any of his other boyfriends.

A very pleasant zing had run up his body the second there lips had met, and after he'd pulled away, he just knew he had to dive right back in. He saw the opening of the blonde's lip's just as he plunged in, and found it easier then he'd expected to thrust his tongue in. Naruto hadn't reacted either time's, but Sasuke knew the surprise had worn off. He wasn't sure what to think of the blonde's hesitation. Why wasn't he throwing him off yet? Why wasn't he kissing back?

And then another warm tongue was pressing against his own roaming one, and he moaned at the feeling of Naruto's tongue twining with his own. It was pure bliss and heat ran through his body in a rather comfortable fire. Naruto's tan arms had shot up to grip raven hair, and Sasuke's own hands had curled into the fabric of the rather dark shirt Naruto was wearing. Neither wanted to pull away, there bodies were molded together just right and there mouth's fit together perfectly, but they needed air.

Sasuke wasted no time in his lust filled mind in attaching his mouth to Naruto's throat. He bit down before laving the spot with his tongue and very suddenly switching to sucking. His grip on Naruto's shirt tightened as he felt, rather then heard, a deep moan. Finger's that were wound in his hair tightened, before suddenly, he was being pulled away and thrown off. Naruto sat up rather quickly; eyes alight as though just realizing what was going on. Sasuke lie on his back, one hand reaching back to grip his head. He didn't much care when his blonde took off out of the woods – he was too busy trying to assertion noting to disastrous has occurred in this morning's adventures.

--

Sasuke walked into his home covered with a rather pain driven face. His anger was long gone, the pain finally catching up with him. His clothes had quite a few splotches of blood on them, and he'd been pissed he'd decided against taking his car this morning. Sakura was sprawled across his couch in only her bra and underwear, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He'd known this was going to happen.

Sakura turned her head to pear over the couch and see Sasuke, only to gasp and try and scramble up upon seeing his disheveled appearance. Sasuke just shook his head, but it didn't discourage Sakura from running to his sides and touching his face in a mothering way.

"Oh my gawd, Sasuke-kun! What happened?" She cried, eyes roaming over his bloody clothes and rather clean face. Her eyes opened wide, and then a smile spread across her lips.

"I should have known!" She laughed. "You took _them_ down!" And then she hugged him tightly and walked back to her seat on the couch. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her prancing, happy walk before rolling his eyes and heading up to his room. He needed a shower.

--

Naruto's head was spinning. Things had gone terribly, terribly awry in this short morning. He wasn't sure what to think, or what to do. Currently, he was sitting in a café with his face in his hands, his mind replaying the events in the woods. He couldn't help but wish he hadn't run away, but at the same time he knew he should have stopped things earlier. Being kissed by Sasuke was one thing, but encouraging it by kissing back was just plain stupidity.

The waitress came back with his coffee, and he sipped at it, staring out the window into the street. He watched as a man called out someone's name, running towards a woman, who'd turned back. He watched as her face lit up and she begin running towards him also. He watched as they met up in a hug, and then he turned away.

Life was unfair. It was bad enough he was denied the love of his life, then denied his fatal attraction, but then fate had to go and shove the love and prosperousness of another relationship in his face? Why was life so cruel to him?

As he turned his face downward to stare into his coffee, the fingers from one of his hand's ran across the bite mark on his neck. He closed his eyes in memory of Sasuke's oh so talented lips on his neck. He pulled his hand away and ran his finger's across his lips, whispering Sasuke's name and letting a few more tears escape.

He loved Sakura.

He wanted Sasuke.

And yet neither were his for the taking.

Sakura loved Sasuke – she was a cheating whore who he was better of no longer knowing.

Sasuke had 4 months left stuck to the pinkette, and then he was disowned and leaving Konoha.

Naruto wasn't one to be a fuck buddy. He wasn't a 'friends with benefits' kind of guy. He wouldn't touch Sasuke just to get it out of his system, and he sure as hell wouldn't let him touch him. So what did it matter? He didn't want to be with Sasuke…did he?

And then his cell phone rang.

He jumped, as if someone he hadn't wanted to hear his thoughts had heard them. He yanked his phone out of his pocket and sighed at the name, before opening it.

"What do ya need Kiba?" Naruto asked, his voice holding just the right amount of peppyness to fool his friend.

"Hey Naruto! What the hell happened to you!? I haven't seen or heard from you in a week! What happened with that guy you thought Sakura was cheating on you with?" Naruto sighed. He'd forgotten he'd told Kiba all about that. They'd left each other at the bar when Naruto had exclaimed he'd just seen Sakura's man whore leaving his workplace. Kiba'd been trying to tell him he'd been wrong, and Sakura wasn't cheating on him, and he knew he was going to have to let himself be laughed at by Kiba to preserve the next 4 months for Sasuke.

"Yea, it turned out he was her cousin!" Naruto laughed, but the sound was off.

"Ha! I told you Naruto! I told you, you had nothing to worry about! Sakura wouldn't cheat on you!" Kiba chortled, not seeming to notice something was off about his friend. "So is that why you've been hiding from her lately? She called me the other night and said you hadn't been answering your phone. I told I hadn't heard from you either." Naruto exhaled in relief. His friend had just given him the excuse he'd been trying to think off.

"Yea, yea. I didn't want to face her after thinking she'd cheated on me. It made me look like I didn't trust her. I've decided I'm not going to tell her though, so maybe we could double?"

--

When Sasuke got back downstairs from his shower, Sakura was dressed and about to leave. She turned when she heard Sasuke coming down the stairs and smiled at him.

"My mom called, she needs my help at the shop. You don't mind if I leave do you?" Sasuke shook his head but didn't smile. He knew where Sakura was really going, and it confused him. Obviously Naruto had called her, other wise she wouldn't be leaving. She'd been waiting around for him to make another move, and she probably wouldn't have given it up unless Naruto had called.

She smiled and left his house without a second glance. Her step was quick and eager, so he knew for certain where she was going.

Why had Naruto called her? Why did he want to be with her all of a sudden? Was he so disgusted by Sasuke's kiss?

Why did that thought send a pang to Sasuke's heart?

--

**A/N:** Another odd ending. You guys finally got some Sasunaru, but don't forget there's a little under 4 months to cover in this story. This is turning out longer then I'd expected…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay, well I've got so much to say this chapter. I feel like I'm going to cry, you guy's are the best reader's ever! Your reviews make me so happy that I just want to keep writing and keep writing just for you! So, as a token of my appreciation of you guys, I want to give all you readers out there a basket of home made brownies, and an extra container of cookies to those reviewers I list here:

To Flowdemon (Mi Beta), Nayeli (for sticking by since the _very_ beginning), TehHappyEmo (for loving me so much he/she – Dx sorry! – read all my stories and the chaptered fic's well into the night!), Misuki Anime Miko and her Sister (for begin constant reminders I can't let the story sit and melt for to long – Hope this chapter really makes you happy!), milkchocolatehot64 (For her ecstatic ways xD), Akiru chan (for her awesome review!), Alice's sister (for hating Sakura and loving my story 3), Pixel kitty (for reviewing), and last but not least norway22 and LOVE (for needing me).

Also, this chapter is 12 hours or so early (since I do prefer to update every _other_ day when I have more then one chap done) because the officer retreat will be going on tomorrow and Friday and I'm not perfectly sure…what the plans are. I'll feel horrid if I leave you without the next chapter for two more days if I have no way to update!

Anyway, on to _this _chapter. Though this did happen a little fast, the Sasunaru-ness was introduced last chapter and there really was no stopping me xD Though it was quick to come along in the story, I feel – _especially_ after your reviews and awesome-ness – that you guys deserved this. This chapter contains – drumroll please – Cheat's very first LEMON! Note – this does not mean the end of the story. We still have 2 and ¾ months to cover XDD

Please, do enjoy your lemon, those brownies, and the cookies if you were fortunate to get those also!

Thanks to beta Flowdemon! (Also the bestest reader I have!!! An extra carton of milk to wash down those Cookies and Brownies for you Flowdemon!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own

**Cheat**

**-- Chapter 5 --**

It had been a month. Sasuke had seen neither hide nor tail of Naruto in that entire time. He wasn't one to go chasing after anybody, so he hadn't gone looking for the blonde he'd only gotten one kiss out of. Every night he dreamt of the man, every day he woke up with thought's of him on his mind. He went to bed wondering how the blonde was doing, but not once considered calling him, or looking for him.

He would leave Naruto to do as he pleased. After all, he wasn't his. He never would be…He didn't want him to be. Did he?

"Sasuke!" The voice of his co-worker knocked him out of his thoughts, and he turned his head to look at the long haired man he'd known for many years.

"Hn?" he asked, wishing to go back to his thoughts.

"It's closing time. You're locking up today." And with that, his co-worker Neji threw him the keys and walked out of the small restaurant they worked in. Sasuke stared after the man and wondered what he thought about friends with benefits…he needed a way to get rid of his Naruto induced problems…

No. No matter what Neji thought of the idea, Sasuke couldn't do it. There was no one he wanted but Naruto. No one could help him but Naruto.

When did the stupid blonde become such a big part of his damn life?

--

"Naruto!" a voice called from across the street. Naruto turned; already knowing who it would be from the sound of the voice and plastered a big smile on his lips.

"Sakura-chan!" He called, holding his arm's open for the woman who was running towards him. He grabbed her in a big hug and swung her around before putting her down and placing a soft kiss to her lips. She laughed and pouted.

"Is that all I get?" She quirked an eyebrow at him and thought she saw something flash through his eyes before he leaned down and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him, feeling his arms run up her sides and clasp her sides in his big warm hands. He pulled away and she once again saw the feeling flash through his eyes, but put it off when it disappeared again.

"Fancy meeting you here," he whispered huskily, nuzzling her neck before pulling away and taking her hand in his. They begin walking and Naruto turned his head to spit, trying to rid himself of the taste of the woman with him. She scrunched up her nose but other wise ignored it. She was used to such occurrences with men. (1)

"I was just heading home from...Ino's and I saw you walking, so I decided to come say hi!" The small hesitation in her voice wasn't the only thing that told him she was lying. The direction she'd seemed to come from was Sasuke's house, not Ino's. None the less he smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Anything you need to get done today, or are we free to hang out?" He smiled down at her with dazzling blue eyes and she couldn't help the smile that spread across hers. She knew she was lucky to have Naruto, knew whoever ended up with him was the luckiest person on Earth, after all, she already knew he wasn't the one for her. Still, she was greedy and she knew it. There was no way she was giving up Naruto until she absolutely had to.

"Nope. Today's all ours." She smiled and stood on her tippy toe's to kiss him.

--

Once again Sasuke woke from a very…hot dream including Naruto. He wasn't sure how much more of it he could take! For goodness sake, he was just a man!

Naruto was the first person ever to induce such feelings within him, and he was still unsure of what they were. He needed him, he wanted him…and he was starting to think he might just want him all for himself. Whether it was because he was spoiled, or because he was - dare he say it? – in love he wasn't sure. The reasoning didn't matter, however. All he knew was he needed the tan male, and he needed him bad. He needed him in his life more then he'd ever needed any body else.

So what choice did that leave him? His body was aching for the touch of those lips he'd only gotten one taste of. His mind was crying for the sound and presence of him.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning, he had work the next day, but he didn't care as he got up and threw on the closest clothes he could fine. He grabbed his car keys and walked out of his house, not even bothering to worry about his parents. He locked the door behind him and got in his car, and drove straight for the apartment building Naruto lived in.

The blonde would get no warning. He would get no time to wake up. He would get no time to do anything but feel what he truly felt, and ask for what he truly wanted. Nothing would get in the way this time.

--

3 in the fucking morning and he still couldn't sleep. This last month had been killer. He'd denied himself seeing Sasuke. He kept himself locked to Sakura, seeing her on an almost daily basis. He wanted to kill the pink bitch, and he could almost no longer stand kissing or touching her. As the days went by, it not only got harder and harder to pretend to love Sakura, but it also got harder and harder for him to stay away from Sasuke.

He was still unsure of what he was feeling for the raven man, but that didn't matter. At this point, he was about ready to shoot himself for a damn _glimpse_ of him. If only his body would stop nagging him.

The attraction had been deep rooted and annoying enough in the beginning, but after _tasting_ him…oh gawds he'd never thought he could want someone as much as he wanted Sasuke.

He groaned as his body started to react to the thoughts now spinning through his head, and groaned even louder when a knock came at the door. _'Who the fuck could that be!?'_

He stood up and tried to will away the problem in his pants as he walked to his door. He grabbed the bat that lay next to his door and didn't bother looking through the peep hole as he opened it.

As the door opened, a very disheveled looking Sasuke pushed in, shutting the door behind them and locking it as he pushed the blond into the door and kissed his lips. Naruto dropped the bat as he was pushed into the door but didn't protest.

A burning flare shot through his stomach, and he couldn't stop his arms from encircling the raven who was dominating him. It had been too long since he'd seen this pale face, felt this presence, felt so hungry for another's flesh. He was wide awake, and was almost certain the raven was too, but neither of them seemed to care. They were getting what they wanted. Getting what they needed deep in the very marrow of their bones. It wasn't even weird that neither of them were drunk out of there mind or half asleep and that they couldn't later deem it an accident. All that mattered was getting at the other.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned the one time there lips parted. They seemed almost glued together as Sasuke's course hands ran up the blonde's sides, across his stomach, finger's chafing against the skin in his desperate attempt to touch the gorgeous tan body beneath him. Naruto's eyes were closed and yet still rolled to the back of his head. He was flush against the pale man before him; his fingers threaded in his hair. Sasuke's talented tongue was playing in the inside of his mouth and damn did it feel good.

Sasuke's cool hands were now tracing patterns on Naruto's toned stomach, almost making him giggle if his mouth hadn't been busy. He pulled his mouth away reluctantly for air, and immediately felt Sasuke's lips travel back to his neck – just as he'd done that day a month ago. He huffed and tried to hold back the guttural moans that were already flowing from his mouth from his need. He heard a chuckle come from Sasuke and growled, throwing the man off the way he had in the woods.

But instead of running away, he fell to his knees and crawled over to the raven, yanking his legs open and slowly unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled them off teasingly, and after discarding them over his shoulder, begin laying small nips at the pale man's flesh, starting at his ankle. His lips traveled up the milky expanse of leg and he alternated between nips, kissing, and sucking the pale flesh. He heard small moans coming from Sasuke's throat and found himself thrilled that he was just as good at this as Sasuke.

When his lips met the hem of a pair of boxer's, Naruto looked up with lust filled eyes to find a pair of onyx eyes staring down at him in need. A straining cock was the only thing obstructing there view from one another, and Naruto moved his mouth to hover just over the cloth covered member. Sasuke's eyes widened at the feral look in the blue eyes he'd come to love – love!? – before those sinful lips engulfed his head.

"Ngh!" he groaned, head hitting back on the floor as the teasing stopped and he was engulfed – as much as possible with boxer's in the way. Naruto grinned and sucked one hard suck before moving his mouth away.

"Can't let the teasing end just yet Uchiha." Sasuke hissed as his boxers were strewn away and cold air hit his heated member. He glared up at the blonde who was still fully dressed before his mind was preoccupied by skillful fingers playing with round silky balls.

"Ahh!" he cried.

Naruto chuckled, watching his raven's face. He doubted he'd be the one in charge right now if he hadn't taken his chance and started at the _lower _part of the body. "Like that Sasuke?" He asked, receiving a half hearted glare in return. His lips moved back to teasing Sasuke's tip, and then his tongue was laving at the thick vein on the underside of his straining cock.

"Gah!" Sasuke groaned, loving and hating the teasing touches at the same time. He needed more. His body was heavy as he tried to get up and reach for his blonde, and he wasn't sure how he'd been disarmed so easily. He gripped at the forearms of the man and pulled his mouth away from his leaking cock. Naruto moved willingly and laid on top of his soon to be lover.

"Kiss me," Sasuke commanded, seeming to relinquish control over the situation. Naruto obliged, and touched his lips to Sasuke's, reveling in the feel of the man beneath him. There lips united in a tango of sort's and Naruto allowed Sasuke to control it. He pulled away only after Sasuke begin sucking on his tongue, turning his body to mush.

"Clothes off. Now," Sasuke commanded, tugging at Naruto's night shirt. He found himself annoyed that the man insisted on wearing a t-shirt to bed, but happy he wore only boxers besides that. Naruto smiled down at him and obliged, moaning when Sasuke's rough fingers grazed over his nipples.

"Impatient are we?" Naruto asked, voice squeaking a tiny bit at the end as Sasuke's mouth closed around a nipple.

"Just get on with the program," he mumbled, back. "I need you." He groaned, laying sloppy, sucking kisses to hardened nipples. Naruto didn't need telling twice as he yanked off Sasuke's lat remaining garment – his shirt – and threw it over his shoulder. His hand's traveled once over the pale expanse of skin before he yanked off his own boxers and stuck a finger in his own hole. Sasuke's eyes smoldered as he watched the perverse show Naruto was beginning to put on from atop him.

Naruto was holding himself up with one hand, the other stretching and probing inside of his own body. He was just hovering over Sasuke's thighs, and his erection was staring Sasuke right in the face. He leaned forward as Naruto shoved a third finger into his body and wrapped his lips around the leaking cock. Naruto jumped and let out a guttural moan as Sasuke begin to softly suck.

Naruto's fingers were now sloppily moving in and out of himself as he happily fucked himself. Sasuke noticed this and pulled his mouth away, reminding Naruto he had other obligations. Naruto's eyes opened lazily as he realized what he was supposed to be doing, and sat down on Sasuke's stomach, hands on his chest. He stared the other man in the eyes as he lifted himself up and positioned himself over the other's leaking cock.

"Ready for this Sasuke?" The way he said his name had Sasuke's cock hardening even more and Sasuke just glared, not about to answer the question. Naruto chuckled and in a rather bold and quick move, sank down onto the other's cock. Both men moaned in unison as they became one, and Sasuke found himself drowning in pleasure though nothing had even occurred yet.

Almost immediately, Naruto lifted back up and slammed back down, shifting his body to find his own pleasure spot. Sasuke realized what he was doing, and as Naruto pulled out, shifted his body and met him halfway when he slammed down again. Twin moans bounced off the walls as they begin to speed up, bodies moving in unison. The minute they hit Naruto's pleasure spot, Naruto lost control as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Sasuke took the opportunity to flip them over, and wrap Naruto's legs around his torso. Naruto, though lost in a pleasure haze, locked his ankles together and rocked against Sasuke's stiff cock. Almost immediately, Sasuke pulled out and struck back in, hitting the spot every time as he once more sped up his movements. His fingers gripped Naruto's sides and he moved forward to kiss the blonde boy in a rather tender kiss.

Finger nails racked up and down Sasuke's back, but he didn't seem to notice. His movements became sloppy, and he was breathing rather heavily on Naruto's neck. Naruto was able to open his eyes at last and kissed the side of his lover's neck as he came, his inner walls clenching against Sasuke and causing him to cum directly after. Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name, they moaned and Sasuke collapsed fully on top of the sweat soaked body beneath him. Sasuke lay on top of him, riding out his orgasm, and both seemed content to stay in this position.

They were fully sated and had finally gotten what they'd both wanted since the week they'd met.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled after a few minutes.

"Hrnm…" Sasuke answered.

"I think we should move to the bed." Naruto smiled against the neck of the man who was still breathing heavily, and lifted him up carefully. Sasuke stood on unsteady leg's and allowed Naruto to pull him towards the bed were they both collapsed. Though Sasuke wasn't prone to cuddling – especially not with someone he didn't care about (2) – he pulled Naruto close and rested his chin atop the other's head. He breathed in the scent of the blonde man and almost immediately fell asleep.

--

(1): Had to make a rude comment here. Show's how much Sakura's boyfriend's enjoy her taste xD No but seriously, have you noticed how much guys spit! It's so annoying some times! I had this practice for my friends quince, and one of the 'Chambalanes' (Guy dancer's) was spitting when we were learning the surprise dance. I counted how many seconds between each time he spit and it varied between 9 and 14. The floor was covered, it was so sick!

(2): Well, well, well. I hinted at it quite a few time's in this chapter actually, but it seems our two boys are falling for one another – especially Sasuke with Naruto. He's even willing to cuddle! Something he hardly did with anyone else, though he cared at least somewhat for all he slept with xD

Anyway, sorry for the somewhat crappy ending to the lemon. For some reason I'm better at the foreplay then the climaxing xDDD Finally, the Sasunaru is in…mostly full force, and I hope you guy's didn't mind the partly Narusasu lemon. Always been a sucker for a Sasuke-uke, even if Naruto was only technically riding him xD Hurray for this chapter, hurray for everyone thinking Sakura's a bitch, hurray for my fantastic beta and readers, and hurray for the approaching happy ending! I'm thinking this will probably end up being an 8 chaptered fic. That's were the plans are leading so far. I wonder how Sasuke parents will take the fact that Sasuke isn't there in the morning, or will they even notice?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** O_O Last chapter had the most reviews so far… Did I get more reader's, or do you guys just wait for the lemon to review? xD!

Review Reply: Loop; Never seen Little Ashes, is it good? Thanks for reviewing all the chapters, glad you're enjoying the story!

Last but not least on the A/N list: Please don't kill me! Then you'll never get the happy ending to the story!

Thanks to beta Flowdemon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Cheat**

**-- Chapter 6 --**

Naruto's blue eyes opened in bleary satisfaction and a small smile lit up his tan face as he realized he was still tucked into the arms of his raven lover. Those blue eyes closed in contentment, not wanting to get up and destroy the little peace he felt in his heart. A little sigh escaped his throat and he snuggled ever closer into the pale arms of Sasuke.

He heard a small groan but he didn't move from his position, nor did he feign sleep or show he was awake. Sasuke's arms pulled him as close as was possible and he felt such love radiating off the man. He paid no regard to it, though he didn't quite understand it. But then, abruptly, Sasuke was releasing him and sitting up in bed as though he'd just been electrocuted. Naruto's eyes snapped open in confusion.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelped, staring at the clock on Naruto's bedside table. He slapped a palm to his forehead and began to get out of bed until a tan hand grabbed his wrist. He turned and stared down at the blonde haired angel he'd finally shared more then a kiss with, and a small smile tugged at his lips, though he'd just been about to get up and leave.

"And where are you going?" Naruto asked, a mischievous smile on his lips as he quirked an eyebrow at the raven. Sasuke chuckled at the look and crawled back in bed, a finger lifting up his blonde lover's chin.

"No where…" He mumbled against pink lips before kissing them softly. His heart was filled with joy, his body appeased, and all he wanted to do was stay in bed with his blonde angel. He pulled away from the kiss and quickly grabbed the phone off Naruto's dresser. He put in a number and waited for someone to pick up. It was Neji.

"Neji." His voice was, all of a sudden, hoarse and he coughed for good measure. "Can't make it in today." Another cough and some very convincing hacking. "Thanks." And then he hung up. Phoning in sick was always a short business and he knew he'd be forgiven for calling in so late. He turned and smiled down at Naruto, pulling him close and kissing him again. He'd never felt so happy in his life…what was this feeling?

"Glad you decided to skip work…I'm not quite done with you." Naruto mumbled against the raven's jaw, trailing kisses down his porcelain skin.

--

Sakura glared at the long haired waiter who'd said Sasuke was home sick but didn't say anything to him. She knew for a fact that Sasuke wasn't at home – in fact, his parents had told her just the opposite.

Apparently they'd woken up in hopes of spending a nice day with Sasuke and Sakura, but found his bed vacated and realized he'd be at work. They'd told her they would make plans for some other day of camaraderie. She'd nodded and skipped off to visit the restaurant Sasuke was a waiter at, intent on surprising him though she knew the love in the gesture would fall on blind eyes.

Now she was just intent on finding out where her Sasuke was.

She knew he was naturally a distant person, so the thought he might be cheating on her was fleeting and small. Though it would explain his reserved manor and almost non existent gestures of affection, she couldn't find any truth in the thought. He'd always been that way – with everyone! – since they were young.

And if he did, in fact, have a lover, then he would waste no time in telling her. There was no reason to. He was rich, and if he secretly cheated on her, his parents would disown them. The only reason they wanted Sakura and him together so much was because their families were old friends and they were afraid Sasuke would go the way Itachi did if left without guidance – left to his own devices.

In order to keep him on the correct track, they affixed a marriage that couldn't make Sakura happier. She was almost certain it relieved Sasuke – he'd never been one to woman hunt.

So if he really had been cheating, he'd tell her the truth and tell his parents he'd fallen in love with another. They'd understand and be happy – just so long as it _was_ indeed a woman.

But then what the hell else could it be?

Maybe he was depressed and needed comfort? No…that didn't sound like Sasuke. But all this thinking was making _her_ depressed and in need of comfort. Maybe her safe harbor was home.

'_Naruto…My safe harbor…You'll always be in the eves, no matter what happens.'_

--

"Naruto!" Sasuke groaned as he came, Naruto's innards clenching around him once more in an attempt to do just what they'd succeeded. This was there 3rd round today, and Naruto seemed to have an endless amount of stamina. Sasuke wasn't one to bottom – the exception being what Naruto had done the night before – but if this kept on, he thought he might just be willing. Besides, with Naruto's sexual talents, he doubted he'd dislike it quite _that_ much.

"Ngh…" Naruto moaned from underneath him, lips latching onto a nipple as he came. He bit down before sucking and letting go, allowing Sasuke to pull out and roll off of him. They both panted, but no longer touched. Neither thought it appropriate – unsure of what there relationship was.

Though it was awkward, neither would give it up for the world. Both were too content – though slightly confused as to why.

As there breathing slowed and Naruto crawled back on top of the exhausted Uchiha to kiss him deeply – passionately – a knock came out the door, causing Naruto to groan and pull away. He glanced at the clock and opted for a pair of boxers since it was 3 and whoever was at the door probably didn't want to see him in all his glory.

He trotted over to the door, winking at Sasuke and mouthing that it would only take a second, and opened it after throwing on a sleepy expression. He yawned with his eyes closed, and opened them in surprise to the very person who could _not_ find out about what was occurring in his apartment. He snubbed the want to look over his shoulder and exclaimed "Sakura-chan!" in a loud enough voice for Sasuke to hear.

He vaguely heard the sound of someone bolting off the bed and assumed Sasuke would be looking for a hiding place. He scratched the back of his neck at her smile and tried to think of an excuse to keep her away.

"Naruto-kun! What are you still doing in bed at this hour?" she asked trying to push past him in and walk in through her own power. Naruto, however, blocked her way and gave a sheepish smile to the look of confusion and slight annoyance on Sakura's face. Behind him, Naruto heard the sound of shuffling clothing and prayed Sakura couldn't hear it.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, my apartment's a mess! You'd think I'm a slob!" Sakura laughed and pushed past him rather roughly. He staggered and lost a step, allowing Sakura into his home. She sniffed indignantly, and turned to face him. Naruto turned from the doorway in horror, only to find no Sasuke in his apartment.

"I _was_ going to say I already knew you were a slob, but it's not even a mess in here Naruto!" She stared at him in confusion and even stronger annoyance then before. Naruto glanced around himself as though also confused, all the while racking his brain for a reason as to the lie. Suddenly he remembered he'd gone to the bar last night with Kiba. A light bulb flashed above his head and he turned back to gaze sheepishly at her once again.

"That's right! I went out to drink with Kiba last night after cleaning up the 'partment! That's why I've been in bed all day, I've had the worst hangover!" He grinned at Sakura and mentally sighed when she seemed to believe him. She nodded her head before a very…suggestive smile came over her face.

Naruto's eyes grew wide in apprehension, and he saw over Sakura's shoulder Sasuke's onyx eyes peaking out from under his bed. The onyx eyes narrowed as Sakura moved closer to the boy he'd just finished marking. Her eyes seemed to pass right over the red hickeys on his neck and the few on his chest. If she got what she seemed to want at this moment, he was afraid she might see the…_other_ hickeys.

"You know what the best medicine for a headache is?" she asked into his ear, tongue licking across the shell, her hand splayed out on his chest. Naruto shivered and closed his eyes, remembering Sasuke's lips were hers currently were…were her hand was. Sakura grinned triumphantly when she felt Naruto getting harder against her thigh.

"N-no," Naruto managed to choke out. His eyes snapped open when her fingers pressed over the bulge in his boxers.

"Mmmm…" She laughed. "Would you like to find out?" she asked sweetly, words accentuated by a squeeze to the flesh she now held in her hands. Naruto paid no heed to the murderous intent in Sasuke onyx eyes – as he didn't see the look – and pulled quickly away from Sakura as if her touch had burned him.

"Naruto?" she asked, puzzled. He laughed it off while a blush spread over his cheeks and walked to his kitchen, leaning over the sink as if he were about to throw up. He felt dirty after the girl's fingers had touched him.

Naruto didn't notice as Sasuke slipped out the forgotten door. Sakura walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, rubbing his stomach as one would a child about to throw up. "It's alright baby…," she cooed, "I'm here." She placed kisses down his shoulder, and that was the very last thing Sasuke watched occur.

--

That stupid, _interfering_, little BITCH! That slut, that _whore_, that CUNT! (1)

Sasuke's onyx eyes were shrouded in anger as he walked the streets of Konoha, hands clenched in fists at his side, his rumpled appearance giving the appearance of one who was very willing to beat the shit out of you if you dared to even _look _at him. Lethal intent dripped from his pours, emanating around him and scaring everyone enough to give a good foot in every direction to himself.

No one was willing to cross the Uchiha today, especially those who knew him well enough to have seen his anger displayed…more then once…and possibly in there direction.

Sasuke was beyond livid, and he didn't even give himself the chance to think about the reason behind his very odd reaction. All he cared about was very possibly throttling Sakura the minute he was through with her. He no longer felt even the slightest remorse at the fact he was using her and her feelings. After all, it was very hard to feel sorry for the one you were using when they were using the one _you_ loved.

Very suddenly, Sasuke stopped. His eyes grew wide, his body ever more pale. All his anger evaporated at the thought that had just run through his head. The hair on his arm's stood on end at the rush of emotion through his body, and his lips opened in a little pop.

"Well…damn," he said in surprise.

--

Naruto sighed as he slumped down on his couch in exhaustion. 3 rounds of sex with Sasuke hadn't even been enough to exhaust him like keeping Sakura away had done.

For that last hour he'd been avoiding kissing her – with a lot of dry heaving that had made his head dizzy – avoided allowing her to touch his body intimately – with lot's of loud moaning in pain whenever she touched him – and a very 'subtle' passing out scene. However, now he couldn't find Sasuke and he was quite worried.

What if Sasuke was just a horny bastard – along with Sakura – after all? What if last night and this morning had all been fake? What if him rejecting Sakura had sent her to him and now they were –

No. He refused to believe that. There had been more feelings in what happened last night then just a horny Sasuke. There had been more then just attraction and lust too…maybe for both of them.

Naruto sighed once more and placed his cheek in his palm. He couldn't even understand his own feelings – how was he to guess at Sasuke's too?

--

(1) Honestly, I don't see _how_ this is an insult, but I could think of nothing else xD

Soo…No sharp object's in reviews please! I put in some happy points!! That should count for something!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Uh…Hmmm…I guess I'll get some giant hugs from many of you for the essence of this chapter but…Well I personally think it happened a little quick, though I suppose the time line of the story tells a different tale of how quick it occurred…I guess that just depends on opinion. Also…this may have just expanded to 10 chapters…What the fuck happened to the idea of a oneshot re-write!?

Thanks to beta Flowdemon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Cheat**

**-- Chapter 7 --**

Another damn week…but this time it was _Sasuke_ who was avoiding _Naruto_ instead of the other way around.

And this time it was Naruto who was going insane. This time, Naruto was ready to confront _him_. If only he knew where to find him…

Going to his house was out – it was too dangerous. Not only was it quite possible he'd run into Sakura, but it was also possibly he'd run into his parents – which was worse he wasn't sure. He'd gone every day to the restaurant Sasuke worked at, but Neji, the same guy from before, always told him Sasuke was out at the time. He wasn't sure how true this was, but it didn't matter. Obviously Sasuke didn't want to see him.

However, that didn't mean _Naruto_ didn't want to see _him_. So the before mentioned fact didn't matter much in his mind.

And yet, still, Naruto wasn't even sure of his own feelings. What was he going to say when he saw the Uchiha again? There was nothing intelligent he could say! All he knew was that it wasn't only his body that had been driving him nuts for the last week. It was his mind…his heart.

At night, after he'd woken up from his dreams, dreams that weren't just provocative anymore, his throat would feel thick and he'd want to cry. His heart would throb in the oddest, painful way, and he'd just want to at least _see_ Sasuke's face again. Somehow, he knew if he could just see him, he would feel better.

But it wasn't the reaction's to these dreams that disturbed him the most. It was the dream's themselves. They weren't dreams of Sasuke taking him, no. They were dreams of sweet kisses and tender embraces. They were dreams that would make your heart race, and they did just that. Sometimes, Sasuke would lean in ever so slowly, and Naruto's heart would flutter right before his lip's touched his. One of the dreams had been with him and Sasuke strolling in the park, hand in hand, without a care in the world.

Other times, they'd be having sex, but it wasn't heated fucking. No longer was it fast and hard. No longer was it for pleasure…It was slow and sweet – sensual. It was the most erotic sex, because it was slow. Because it was loving. The very thought of that particular dream had Naruto's heart thrumming in his chest and had his fingers trembling. He stood against his door frame as he thought, and a pleasant feeling ran trough his body.

Then he remembered last night's dream. It had been the worst, and yet the best at the same time. He'd been wondering a dark forest he'd never in his life seen. He recalled how, in the beginning, the walk had been pleasant. All the while, his head swiveled from side to side, looking at all his surroundings, but then he realized how long he'd been in the forest and realized he should have come to the other end by now. So he begin to walk faster, anxiously searching for some light that would tell him the entrance was near. He saw no such light, and begin to feel scared. The dark forest only got darker, and he knew it must be night.

Finally, as he begin to hear sounds of other creatures around him, he started running. He kept falling, and there were scrapes on his knees, his elbows, his hand's, and his arm's. His face was dirty, and he was sure there was blood on it from all the times he'd been hit in the face rather suddenly by a stray branch. His breathing was fast and his limbs burned from running so hard. He wasn't sure how long he ran before he tripped over an uprooted root. He didn't stand. He didn't move. He just stared at the ground he lay on and let the lethargy grab hold of him.

But then there was rustaling near by, and the shadow of a man came out of the surrounding trees. At first, Naruto was unable to see who it was, and then the man was crouching besides him. He stared up and saw hypnotizing onyx eyes staring back.

"Dobe." The rough voice of Sasuke said, smiling. "Get lost?" Naruto sat up slowly on the ground, and was engulfed by pale arm's. His face was pressed against his shoulder and he breathed in his scent deeply. His eyes closed in contentment and he pulled away to smile up at his savior. His heart was pounding at the closeness of there faces, and he was caught up in the onyx eyes that were staring into his own blue ones.

Suddenly, there foreheads touched, and those onyx he'd grown to love were directly in front of his own. His own widened, and he was about to speak when a warm hand cupped his cheek and stroked along it. Sasuke continued to stroke and stare, and then his lip's were very suddenly on his. The kiss was tender and sweet, chaste. They pulled away, Naruto smiling a wide smile, Sasuke returning it – but smaller. Sasuke stood up and reached out his hand for Naruto's, and he held it in his own as he lead him out of the deep confining forest.

Naruto's heart was thundering in his chest as he was pulled from the confining forest, as Sasuke pulled him into him and kissed him again – this time passionately – and three word's tumbled from his lips.

"I love you…"

And then he suddenly realized these were dreams a girl in love would have.

Naruto sat down slowly in a chair at the kitchen table as this thought hit him. He clutched his arm's together and stared at the table, bemused. His thought's tumbled once more to the end of his dream, and at how much he wished Sasuke could have said those word's in real life. Did that mean he loved Sasuke?

A small smile came to his lip's and he stood up rather quickly. He grabbed his keys from where he'd thrown them when he'd walked in after going to Sasuke's restaurant again, and ran out the door.

--

Sasuke glared at Neji as he pushed him away, backing up a step and colliding with a wall.

"What are you doing." His voice was neutral, there was no questioning inflection. Neji stared at him, confused, and walked towards him again. "Stop!" Sasuke yelled, putting out a hand and squirming out of his closed in spot. He tore off his apron and placed it on a counter top. He crossed his arms and awaited an explanation. He was prepared to leave after this – though it would be 3 hours early.

Neji quirked an eyebrow at him and shook his head. "I thought you wanted this?" Sasuke stared at him incredulously. Neji just sighed and mumbled a small "Whatever." Before pushing past Sasuke and leaving. Sasuke glowered to himself before leaving a note for his boss, Kakashi, and leaving the restaurant through the back door. He immediately ran into the one person he'd been trying to avoid for the last week.

His eyes widened and a small blush formed on his cheeks. A small gasp fled from his lip's and he backed up a few steps, in the opposite direction Naruto'd come from, and consequently to the back end of the dead ended alley. Naruto stared at him in confusion, but then a glare flooded his features.

"Why the hell have you been avoiding me Uchiha!?" He growled, prowling close. Sasuke stood his ground, not about to be intimidated, but when Naruto got to close, he faltered. He took one step back and stared into the tan face of the man he loved. He cleared his voice, knowing he couldn't tell Naruto this – knowing he shouldn't have ever fallen for anyone when he knew he'd be leaving soon.

"I haven't been avoiding you." He remarked calmly. Naruto quirked an eyebrow and stared at the Uchiha incredulously. He laughed and crossed his arm's over his chest in one quick move. He took a step forward and watched as Sasuke took one back.

"What do you call the last week then?" He asked humorlessly, staring at the man he'd fallen for. The man who wasn't a fall back, but the one to get him out of an emotionally abusive relationship. Sasuke glared at him and huffed, folding his arms over his chest also. He glared at Naruto, but didn't answer. When Naruto realized he wasn't planning on answering, he dropped his arms and stalked forward. With every step he took, Sasuke took one also, until they were backed into a wall. Naruto's palm's landed on either side of Sasuke's face and he watched Sasuke's eyes narrow.

"Back off." He growled. Naruto didn't listen, but instead moved closer. There eyes locked and Naruto could only read resistance in them. His tongue flickered out and he licked his lip's, eyes darting to the side, a blush adorning his cheeks. He didn't really want an answer anymore, he just wanted to be with Sasuke. He wanted to tell him the truth…but he was afraid to. He knew Sasuke was planning to leave in 2 and a half months, but he didn't want him to. He wanted him to stay here…with him.

He didn't know what Sasuke felt. He only knew that Sasuke cared for him. He knew he thought more of Naruto then that he was some fuck toy. Finally he backed off with a sigh and leaned against the wall besides Sasuke. He stared down at Sasuke's pale hand's before grabbing one in his and massaging his fingers. He stopped and held the hand in both of his own, staring into Sasuke's eyes. They were closed in contentment.

"What do you feel Sasuke?" He whispered. Sasuke's eyes opened to look into Naruto's and he saw fear. Suddenly a bitter smile flitted across his lips. He pulled the slightly shorter man too him and kissed him. He kissed him with a hard passion, a ferocious passion that scared Naruto at the same time as it thrilled him. Finally, Sasuke pulled away.

"It doesn't matter what I feel." His eyes held the same bitter sadness his smile had had before as he glared into blue ones. "I'm leaving in 2 and half months. I'm leaving everything behind." Naruto's eyes widened, and he felt Sasuke pull away from him. He had the bad feeling he knew _exactly _what those words meant. He didn't react at first, only stared after the tall Uchiha he'd grown to love, but just as Sasuke was about to turn the corner out of the alleyway, Naruto called out in panic.

"Sasuke! Sasuke wait!" He cried, running to his side. His eyes narrowed at the thought of the boy leaving without telling him the truth. Sasuke paused but didn't turn, didn't react. Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him around, slamming him against the wall and gripping his shirt in his hands roughly. He glared as Sasuke looked at him in surprise, and then anger.

"Let go." He hissed, gripping tan hands and trying to pry them off. Naruto's look only hardened into an unbreakable resolve.

"Not until you tell me the truth." Naruto growled back, finger's clenching tighter. Sasuke glared at him, not relenting his own hold on tan hands, and tried to intimidate the other boy. He had to get Naruto away, he had to stop things before they got to far. He had to keep his heart locked away and forget the boy in front of him.

Naruto shook him violently and gritted his teeth in anger. Angry tears leaked down his face, making Sasuke's resolve waver. "Answer the damn question Sasuke." He growled, trying to hold back the angry tears. He was going to make Sasuke say it – going to make him see sense. When Sasuke's head shook ever so slightly, and his resolve begin to break Naruto pressed him harder against the wall. He was surprised to find Sasuke hadn't been able to shake him off yet. "Say it!"

"I…I can't! I can't damn it!" Sasuke almost yelled, pushing Naruto's shoulder's to shake off his hold. When Naruto staggered back a step at the rather harsh push, Sasuke turned and begin walking back to the other end of the alley. He stopped mid way and being to pace while Naruto tried to figure out what he was doing.

"You don't understand…" Sasuke finally mumbled, his pacing not letting up. "You couldn't possibly understand." He growled to himself, shaking his head and trying to hold back his own tears. He wasn't one to cry, but he'd been so stressed lately he wasn't surprised tear's were threatening to fall. "Goddamn it!" He finally yelled, kicking the wall in frustration. Naruto stared at him with wide eyes as he hit the wall with a fist and hung his head.

"Sa-Sasuke?" He asked in concern. Sasuke didn't look up and Naruto begin to walk towards him slowly.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Sasuke mumbled brokenly as he looked up at Naruto with tear filled eyes. Naruto stumbled to a stop while his eyes widened. Sasuke stood up straight, and with a new resolve in his eyes, marched over to Naruto. He grabbed a tan hand and kissed the blonde boy's fingers. "I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you."

--

Do you hate me? I know, I know I cut it off right after his confession, but, but…well I thought it was a good time to do so xDD! So I hope you guy's liked this chapter, after all, I did give you a confession! So what's going to happen at the end of the 2 and a half months? Will Sasuke leave, as he'd planned too, or will he stay for Naruto? Find out in the following chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** HOLY COW BELLS! 100 REVIEWS! Thank you so much, I really appreciate you guys reviewing! …So how do you guy's feel about 11 chapters? /Dodges flying objects/ I know! I know I originally said somewhere around 5 chapters but…well you've seen were that went. And…well I thought you guys would want more Sasunaru! Please don't kill me, I'm pretty sure you guys will enjoy it! Besides, Sakura's fate will sure as hell cheer you up :)

A warning. Going off my normal updating schedule, chapter 9 would normally be going up on Friday, but I haven't written it yet (Oddly enough as I usually always have the next chapter complete before I even update the chapter before it) but my birthday's tomorrow and I just finished my Honors English Summer Project, so I might not even get a chance to sit down and write chapter 9 until Friday. I will try and get that update up as soon as possible, however, and I do hope to be back with my faithful reader's soon.

Thanks to beta Flowdemon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Cheat**

**-- Chapter 8 --**

"I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you." Naruto's eyes widened as Sasukes eyes bore into his own, lips still brushing against his fingers. Those onyx eyes bled tears, but Sasuke didn't wipe them away. He didn't move. He didn't sob. He didn't speak. His eyes continued there search of Naruto's, his lips stayed on the hand of his loved one, and his mind ran in useless circles.

He knew all too well he shouldn't have confessed. He knew all to well it _couldn't_ change anything. So why did fate have to give him everything he'd ever asked for in a situation he couldn't grab hold of?

"Sa…Sasuke." A funny lopsided grin spread on Naruto's tan cheeks, and even though he saw the resolve in Sasuke's eyes that told him everything of the raven's thoughts, he ignored it. He still had 2 and half months to crush that resolve.

Naruto lifted his other tan hand and wiped the small tears from Sasuke's cheeks, resting the hand on the other man's cheek. A warmth spread in both their stomachs, and Sasuke wished he never had to pull away. "I love you too." Sasuke's eyes widened, even though he'd known these words would come, and he pulled away. As he was about to speak and say the words that would break this fantasy world around them, the word's he'd also known he'd have to say, the ones that had made him curse the fates, Naruto's finger pressed against his lips.

"Nah-uh Sasuke. You're not gonna ruin this just because you can't think of a way for it to work." And then Naruto leaned up on tip toes and kissed his lover's lips. Sasuke couldn't help leaning into the touch, couldn't help his hands from winding around Naruto's waist. He couldn't help kissing back, or letting his mind wander to more pleasant avenues were everything would work out for the best. He couldn't help feeling hope in the blonde's warm embrace.

--

"So, what exactly happened after I left last week?" Sasuke finally asked as they sat in the same coffee shop they'd sat in the day they met. Naruto cocked his head, glad that the silence, which meant Sasuke was brooding, had been broken. He hadn't thought Sasuke's thoughts had been on that avenue, however.

"Huh?" he asked, slightly dumbfounded. Sasuke stared at him incredulously.

"What. Happened. With. Sakura?" he asked slowly, enunciating each word. Naruto rolled his eyes and reached over to hit Sasuke on the head with a fist. He ignored Sasuke's surprised look that quickly became indignation.

"I had to fake passing out to get her to leave." Sasuke's face went blank, but Naruto thought he'd seen a look of relief cross over the pale features. He smirked in a very suggestive way.

"What, afraid someone else would get a go on the Naruto love machine?" (1) Sasuke choked on the Coffee he'd just picked up to sip and stared at Naruto in shock. Naruto sniggered and grabbed a napkin to wipe off Sasuke's face. Sasuke grabbed it from him and pushed his hand away when he tried to do it himself. He shook his head and pretended the comment had never been made.

"Usuratonkachi," he mumbled, looking out the window. His eyes popped wide when he caught sight of a pink haired girl and a blonde one headed there way. They were laughing and Sasuke knew they hadn't seen them yet. He jumped out of his seat and pushed Naruto under the table quickly, grabbing his coffee and placing it on the table behind them before sitting back down. When Naruto tried to get back up, he kicked him and whispered "Sakura!"

He stared down at his coffee but didn't miss the ringing of bells and the surprised voice of Sakura. "Sasuke-kun! What a surprise to find you here!" He glanced up and watched as Sakura and Ino sat down across from him. He felt, rather then saw, Naruto nestle between his legs with his back against the pole holding up the table. He didn't think anything of it, guessing that Naruto was just avoiding being kicked and noticed.

"Sakura." His face was carefully neutral as he took another sip of his coffee. "Ino." He mumbled as an afterthought. Ino gave him a polite smile, and Sakura beamed at him.

"We were just coming to grab some coffee for our break!" Sakura worked at a library with Ino for the time being until she finished college, and Sasuke knew for a fact she worked around the corner and had a 15 minute break. He sighed inwardly and hoped this would go by quickly. He wasn't sure if the two would notice Naruto hiding beneath the rather large but rather obscure table. He doubted anyone would notice unless they were under 3 ft tall, but if either kicked out…

"So is this where you've been hiding out Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke thought he heard the slight tint of jealousy and suspicion in her voice. He tried to hold back a smile. So she suspected him? If only she knew just _who _he was cheating on her with.

"Hn. Just today…and last Monday." Sakura nodded, as if appeased.

"Meeting anyone?" Once again, Sasuke tried to hold back his smile. He shook his head and glanced ever so slyly at the clock in the room. He still had about 10 minutes to sit with her before she left to walk back around the corner. Very suddenly, he felt something rubbing against his groin, bringing him to life, and paled. Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Not feeling well Sasuke-kun?" she asked while Ino, who didn't particularly like him, gave him a suspicious look. The waitress came over and took their order, to go.

"I'm fine," he mumbled as heat filled his face. Deft fingers were unzipping his pants and there was nothing he could do about it without drawing attention under the table. Sakura's green eyes filled with worry.

"Oh look at his face Ino! He look's like he's getting a fever!" He felt a hand pushing down his boxers and pulling out his length and tried to hold back the moan that threatened to break from his throat at the contact. A little sigh left his lips and he brushed away his bangs as he felt the teasing of a tongue at his head.

"It's nothing Sakura," he mumbled, taking another sip of coffee to keep his mouth busy. "Just the coffee." His fingers clenched around the cup and he lowered his head so his bangs would obscure his face. Gawd, he hated teasing. The soft, light touches on his erection were beginning to drive him crazy. He didn't doubt Naruto knew this too. He knew from experience how sensitive he was.

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun? You look really flushed," she asked in concern. Sasuke gritted his teeth as a mouth engulfed him, humming around his length. He placed the cup to his mouth so Sakura wouldn't get any more worried at the fact that he wasn't responding. He moaned a little into his cup and clasped his eyes closed as the humming continued. Finally, when he thought his face was composed enough, he looked up at Sakura. A small smile lifted the corner of his lips, and he tried to keep his voice sounding normal as he answered.

"Yea, I'm fine." He bit his lip and gazed back into his coffee as he was deep throated and had to concentrate every fiber of his being on not bucking into the heat. Teeth grazed down his length ever so slightly, and he couldn't keep from bucking a little. Suddenly he got an idea that would work this situation to his advantage. He gripped his coffee cup and gritted his teeth once more, shifting as if in pain.

"Oh gawd's Sasuke! What's wrong!" Sakura asked, noticing the look on his face and the uncomfortable shifting of his body. Ino's eyes were finally concerned also, and she reached across to pat Sasuke on the hand in comfort. As the sinful lips wrapped around his cock repeated the action, he took a gulp of air and looked up at the two again.

"I was tripped at work." He managed to lie. Sakura and Ino gasped and Sakura took one of his hands to clench in her own. The waitress came back over with their coffees and Ino took them both in hand, placing them on the sticky counter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sasuke! Are you okay?" she asked, rubbing circles into Sasuke's hand. A soft sucking begin and Sasuke winced. He held his breathe and nodded. He hoped he was able to convince them he was okay enough for them to leave. He took another large breathe and smiled another small smile as the soft sucking got more urgent, his lower body beginning to rock ever so slightly. He shifted to better be engulfed by the talented mouth and felt rather then heard the small laugh.

"I'll be fine, my back's just acting up is all. It happened last Monday, and I got Kakashi to let me off today because it started acting up." Sakura and Ino smiled, all their worries appeased. He stared back down at his coffee and took a sip, shifting once more in a vein attempt to buck. He grunted at the same time as Naruto sucked roughly and came in his mouth. He sighed, placing his forehead to the table and placing a hand to his back as if in pain.

He sat back up right as he felt Naruto laving him clean, before informing Ino and Sakura they were going to be late. They smiled at him and waved, Sakura telling him she'd be by later with something for his back, before they left.

He sighed in contentment and relief and rested his head against the back rest. He kicked Naruto when the two girls turned the corner and heard the boy's laugh. He felt Naruto tucking him back in his pants and watched from lowered lids as the blonde sat back up in the place Sakura and Ino had just vacated.

"You look appeased," Naruto commented as if talking about the weather.

"Shut up and go start the fucking car," Sasuke growled, throwing Naruto the keys to his sedan and trying to gain back a little of his spent energy.

--

"Ahh, Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, rocking his hips to the rhythm of Sasuke's rather harsh thrusts. "M-more!" he groaned, back arching off the bed as he threw his head back on the pillow. "Gah!" he grunted.

Sasuke shifted his thrusting and smiled when a look of white hot ecstasy bloomed in Naruto's blue eyes, his mouth opening in a scream that didn't leave his lips. Sasuke quickened his thrusts and squeezed his eyes shut at the unbearable heat. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like he fit perfectly with anyone – in fact he didn't think he ever _had_ felt that way.

"Ngh…" he moaned as his thrusting became disjointed. He reached a hand up to tug Naruto's face to his own before kissing him on the lips. It wasn't a chaste kiss, but passionate and loving – though the fucking was just as frantic as it had been before. Sasuke groaned as he lost a beat, feeling his climax approaching fast. He felt Naruto clench the muscles around his length and couldn't figure how he could think to do this while feeling the pleasure Sasuke could see written on his face, clear as day.

He strived to outlast the blonde man, and kissed him harder, pumping him in his fist. He tried to block out the moan and the inner clenching of Naruto's muscles but couldn't hold back his own pleasured moan.

Finally, unable to hold out any longer, Sasuke groaned and came, exploding in the tight heat of his lover. He watched the small smile glow over Naruto's face before he too came.

Sasuke collapsed on top of the golden boy and hugged him close, feeling rather happy though he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that thing's couldn't last…couldn't stay like this.

He heard Naruto mumble something next to his ear that sounded suspiciously like 'I love you.' He smiled and kissed the tan man's ear.

Finally, Sasuke pulled out of the white hot heat and rolled over onto his side, tucking Naruto into his arms and hugging him to his chest. Naruto burrowed his head there, and though he seemed already recovered, made no move to continue their festive activities. A sudden thought came to Sasuke that made his eyebrows furrow.

Why did Naruto always insist on Sasuke coming first? He voiced that very question and marveled at Naruto's stamina as he begin to kiss his pale chest.

"You always manage to find my sweet spot…and it's a very pleasant sensation when you _cum_ right there."

--

Sasuke was positively glowing as he walked into his own house. The day had been particularly grand. He'd given in to his inner needs, telling Naruto his true feelings, and got to do some very…disturbing action's with said man right under Sakura's nose. Even if in all honesty he'd rather not have been blown underneath a coffee shop table in front of Sakura, he couldn't help enjoying the scandal of it far away from the actual situation.

He lay down on the white couch in the living room and thought he might take a nap before his parents got home. The last few hours had been rather tiring, though he wouldn't trade them for the world. He'd discovered, after the 4th consecutive round that bottoming to Naruto truly _wasn't _such a bad experience, but he still preferred topping to that.

He sighed in remembrance of the last few hours and couldn't help feeling like a girl. But what was he to do? It seemed, for the time being, he was getting just about everything he wanted.

The doorbell rang and Sasuke heard the faint sound of Sakura's voice. "Oh Sasuke-kun!" Make that _almost_ everything.

--

Naruto curled up in his soiled sheets in contentment, wishing Sasuke could have stayed. Oh how he loved that man…and he still hadn't convinced him they could be together safely. He still had two and half months, there was nothing to worry about.

The past 4 months whirled by in Naruto's memory. He remembered the day he and Sasuke first met. He remembered how he'd wanted to punch in the smug face of the raven haired bastard, and how heart broken he'd been to find that Sakura really was the stupid bitch everyone had always called her. He remembered there first kiss and the month he'd avoided the Uchiha in worry he was just falling back on the raven haired man because he was vulnerable. He remembered the night Sasuke came by to change all that, and how feelings had changed.

He remembered realizing he'd fallen for the pale man, and above all he remembered today. He remembered teaching Sasuke the pleasure of bottoming and how he couldn't be happier then he was with Sasuke.

He loved him. He truly did…Now if only he could convince Sasuke to stay with him, take him with him, or say 'Fuck you' to everyone who gave him a funny look for being disowned by his family. He just wished Sasuke wasn't so stubborn.

But hey, that just meant more fun right? Sex was definitely an option in convincing the boy. Naruto smiled and drifted to sleep. Everything was clicking into place quite nicely.

--

(1): I either read that somewhere, or I came up with it as a joke to one of my friends, I'm not sure xD But who wouldn't want to take a ride lmao.

Sasuke: /Evil Glare/

Me: Eh? Oh don't worry, we wouldn't dare take him away from you!

Anyway, hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter. 11 chapters really is essential and I can guarantee it won't go over that. Was the kinkiness of Naruto blowing Sasuke under the table enough to redeem myself for giving Sakura so much leverage as a bitch? If only she'd looked under the table, ne? xDD Next chapter, some nice Sasunaru fluff, I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** First off, sorry everyone. It's been a hectic week, and when things finally calmed down and I got my room back, I couldn't figure out how to start or even write this chapter. It's planned, just not it's complete contents :D If you kin my meaning. Anyway, I'm glad to be back and I hope you enjoy the update. I'm pretty sure you all will be _very_ happy with this :D Keep in mind I've been up till 3:30 in the morning writing two and half chapters /Grumbles/ But I enjoyed it xDD

Thanks to beta Flowdemon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Cheat**

**-- Chapter 9 --**

Heat. Passion. Love.

"Nghh…Sas…Sasuke…ah!"

"Mmmm…ha ha…Naru…"

"Sas…sas…harder…faster!"

"Hrm…ha ha…ngh…"

"SASUKE!"

"Mmm!"

"I…ha ha…I love you…"

"Me two…"

--

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" A sultry and high pitched voice called. Sasuke's head snapped up in confusion and fear and he suddenly found himself wrapped up in his sheets, instead of cuddled up with his blonde. He blinked his eyes rapidly and sighed, running cool pale fingers through raven hair. Shaking his head, he sat up and threw his legs over the side of his bed realizing he was only in boxers – something he'd started doing ever since Naruto showed up at his window in the middle of the night after a night out with Sakura.

Sasuke drummed his fingers on his pale thigh as he waited for Sakura to burst through his door, not really caring that she'd see him in only boxers. He pictured the night he'd had sex with her to get rid of the slight problem in his black boxers, and tried to make himself look half asleep – though after waking from dreams like last night's he was always wide awake.

"Good, your awake." Sakura said as she walked into his door, lifting a pink eyebrow and smiling seductively at his rumbled and nearly naked appearance. Sasuke just stared at her with half lidded eyes and a slightly open mouth. He rolled his eyes sleepily when she sauntered over to him and sat in his lap, arm's wrapping around his neck. Her face was inches from his own, and as she leaned in to kiss him he pulled slightly away.

"Not now, Sakura." He mumbled, hoping his voice held the right amount of drowsiness.

"Why not? You're all ready for me." She grinned, hand trailing down his chest. Sasuke grabbed the hand rather forcefully when it tried to bypass his boxers. Rolling his eyes again, he ran his own unoccupied hand through his hair, mussing it up even more and eliciting a giggle from his supposed girlfriend.

"I need a shower." He mumbled, unceremoniously dumping Sakura from his lap as he got up. He didn't apologize as he grabbed some clothes and left the room. It was her own damn fault, and she was getting in the way of all his time with Naruto. She was always with one or the other of them, as time was winding down before the year was up. She had a little over a month, and the month plus some before, Naruto and Sasuke had been hiding every other minute due to Sakura's inept ability of showing up wherever they were and whenever they were together.

--

Sasuke was cradling his head in his hands from a rather harsh blow – or 5 – when his cell phone started ringing. He was half tempted to throw it across the room, but then he noticed the name on the caller ID. Sighing with a small smile on his face, he picked the phone up and answered.

"Naruto." The voice on the other end laughed at the sighing pleasure in his voice.

"Hey Sasuke! Sakura's just been over to my house, said she'd gotten in a fight with a friend. I assumed that was you." When he got no answer, Naruto laughed once more, taking it as a yes. "Anyway, I told her I wasn't feeling well and I didn't want to get her sick, and then she freaked out. I've been clobbered over the head with that damn purse of hers – I swear I think she carries bricks in it – and then she ran out, talking 50 miles a minute to Ino. I'm assuming she wont be looking for either of us for another couple of hours, and seeing as she'd rather stay in comfortable surroundings, I thought maybe-"

"When and where?"

--

Naruto laughed as he and Sasuke walked down the street together, looking for what might seem a nice restaurant to eat lunch in. It was nice to be able to stroll hand in hand, all worries about what would occur in little over a month gone from there minds. Neither of them had been on this side of the city before, and doubted Sakura would visit here. It wasn't particularly nasty, just a very awkward place for most to be. The fact that the residents were mostly gay on this side wasn't a factor. Nope. None at all.

Swinging Sasuke's hand in his own, Naruto walked with a jaunty gait, just happy to be with Sasuke without worrying about running into Sakura. He smiled up at Sasuke with bright blue eyes and felt a thrill when Sasuke smiled – ever so slightly – back. He couldn't believe Sasuke loved him. He couldn't believe he was his, even if the time they could remain together seemed short to Sasuke. The feeling was enough to make anyone act like a child, which in fact was Naruto's choice at the moment, even if it did annoy Sasuke.

"I seem to recall falling in love with a grown man." Sasuke mumbled as Naruto bounced into a rather questionable store with childlike delight. Before Sasuke could follow him in, Naruto was running back out with wide eyes, and grabbed Sasuke's hand to pull him in a different direction and prevent him from going in. Sasuke just raised a brow, but didn't question it.

If he had, indeed, questioned it, he would have found that Naruto's fear was that the store would give his rather kinky boyfriend some new raw ideas. Naruto couldn't help shuddering at the thought.

Sure, it would be fun. But what happened to good old love making, which they _still_ hadn't actually done? Hormonal needs were left simpering for days at a time, and when they finally got the chance, it was always fast and hard, in fear they would be caught. Sighing, Naruto took comfort in the idea that there was only a little over a month left of this apprehensionable kind of relationship.

Finally, Naruto spotted a restaurant that looked comfortable and appealing. Still gripping Sasuke's hand in his own, he dragged the pale man inside and was immediately seated. They were handed menus, and neither took much time to order. Sasuke smiled at his blonde as he tapped his fingers on the sticky table in anticipation of there food. Naruto smiled back in a rather seductive way.

From underneath the table, Sasuke felt a warm leg tugging his own open, rubbing up against his thigh. He quirked an eyebrow and smiled, grabbing his lovers chin from over the table and bringing him closer to kiss. He pulled away, and pushed the others leg away, laughing at the pout he received in return.

"I wasn't done kissing _or_ groping you." He commented, unable to keep the pout on his lips as he smiled. He loved being with Sasuke. The man always made him feel loved, even when rejecting public advances. They giggled – at least Naruto did – and flirted as they awaited their waiter to return. Neither had ever felt so happy. Even though there was bitterness in Sasuke's happiness, he tried to bury it deep within. He didn't want to breach the subject. He had already made up his mind. However, he couldn't control Naruto's mind.

"Sasuke." Naruto begin after the waiter brought them there drinks. "I've been thinking." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at him and smirked, hoping to keep the conversation he was afraid would follow these words from happening.

"Have you now?" He asked in a playful, teasing voice. "I though that was my job, and you did the acting?" (1) He smiled at Naruto's expression, pressing a palm to the others cheek, eyes silently pleading Naruto not to bring up what he was preparing to bring up. Naruto rolled his eyes and ignored what he read in the others eyes. He grabbed Sasuke's hand in his own and placed them down on the table, needing the contact for reassurance. He twined there fingers together and stared at them, tan and pale.

"You know, already, how much I love you." He begin again after a time, and felt Sasuke tense. He looked up and shook his head when Sasuke tried to speak. "And you know I don't care if your disowned. You know I don't care what everyone else thinks. You know I don't have any close family or friends, not really, and you know that I won't let you leave me behind." Naruto blue eyes stared into scared onyx ones. He knew already what Sasuke was afraid of. He knew already what Sasuke thought. They understood each others views, but they still hadn't come to a decision, not to say Naruto wasn't dead set on getting his way.

"Naruto I can't-" Naruto gripped harder on the pale fingers that were pulling away.

"You know very well you can, Sasuke. You have two choices, and you've practically already chosen." He lifted a brow at Sasuke's frown. "You can either stay here with me and ignore everyone else's thoughts, or you can take me with you when you leave." He frowned himself when he saw Sasuke thinking how to word what he said next. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear Sasuke's feeble excuses, which could sound quite strong they way Sasuke put them.

They sat in silence, Naruto keen on keeping his hold on his boyfriend's hand, keen on keeping himself permanently linked to the man before him. He stared into the others eyes with fierce blue ones, and saw Sasuke's resolve slightly falter. However, most of Sasuke's mind was on how to say his next words – how to win this battle. He'd known this was going to come up soon, he'd only wished it would be closer to the end of his time chained too Sakura.

"I don't," Sasuke begin. "I can't…Naruto please. I love you too much to take you away from the only home you've ever known." Sasuke licked his lips, closing his eyes and squeezing Naruto's fingers, suddenly glad they were still entwined. "You have friends here, friends that will miss you. Friends that are close to you." He continued. He opened his eyes and didn't even try and stop the other from interrupting. He still needed to get his thoughts in order.

"I can still keep in contact, Sasuke! You know that! We can visit – you yourself said the disownment would only make it hard for you to make new friends, get new employment. These are old friends, and we'll have jobs wherever we leave to. I only have Kiba, Sakura, and Lee who's on a grand world tour and who'll be home soon. It won't be a big deal!" He pleaded. Sasuke sucked in a breath and shook his head. His resolve was breaking.

"Tsunade? Jiraiya?" He asked, having only met Naruto's grandparent's two weeks ago for a couple of minutes.

"All they want is for me to be happy, Sasuke!"

"Naruto, why can't you just let me spoil you for the rest of this month and-"

"Why can't you spoil me the rest of our life?" Naruto pointed out, knowing how much Sasuke enjoyed spoiling him. "Why does it have to be one more month? Sasuke, I'm in love with you! I don't want to leave you! I can't lose you now!" He pleaded, staring into deep onyx eyes. He read discomfort and fear, but he could no longer pinpoint why. "There's another reason, isn't there?" He whispered as the waiter came back with there food. Sasuke thanked him with a strained smile.

"Eat." He said calmly, taking on a blank look.

"Not until you tell me the real reason you won't take me with you!" Naruto bargained. There was something else. Was it _someone_ else? Had Sasuke already found the place he was moving to? Had he already found a lover? Was he in love with someone else? Eyes suddenly taking on a frightened look, he clutched Sasuke's fingers tighter, causing him to look up from contemplating his food.

"Naruto?"

"It's someone else, isn't it? You have someone else!" Naruto suddenly cried, tears pricking at his eyes. Sasuke stared at him in horror and stood, breaking there fingers apart. Before Naruto could wonder if Sasuke was leaving, Sasuke was sliding into his side of the booth and hugging him.

"Is that what you're afraid of? Gawd no Naruto, I only love you! I'm trying to keep you safe!" He whispered into his ear, kissing away the tears falling down his face. They sat like that for a few moments, Sasuke rocking Naruto and kissing his face, trying to calm him. Naruto couldn't help thinking how much of a girl he was acting like and laughed. He hugged Sasuke closer for a minute before releasing him and saying softly "Your food's getting cold."

Sasuke got up slowly, afraid Naruto would start crying again, and sat back down in his own booth. When Naruto took a bite of his food, he followed suit. They sat in compatible silence for a few moments, eating and twining fingers on the table once more. Finally, Naruto looked back up at Sasuke, waiting for Sasuke to explain himself. Sasuke stared back, closing his eyes and sighing.

"I'm…afraid you won't be happy with me after you've lived with me for a while…after our first fight," He mumbled, staring back down at his food. "What happens if we break up? I'd have taken you away with me for nothing. Naruto, I'm afraid you won't be happy with me. You've only known me for around 3 months, you couldn't possibly know if moving in with me, leaving the only home you've ever known, could be good for you… It's not a safe option for you…" Sasuke explained slowly.

"What do you mean for _me?_ You're not worried if it's a safe option for _you?_" Naruto asked in confusion. Sasuke shook his head.

"I know you're the man for me. Gawd, I sound like a chick, but it's true. You're the person I've been looking for. You have all the qualities that a person like me needs. You're everything I'm not. You're everything I need. You're my other half Naruto." He stared into blue eyes and knew that even though he'd never admitted all of this to himself, all these words were one hundred percent true.

Naruto laughed. Sasuke couldn't help feeling a little rejected.

"What, you don't think I feel the same way? If I'm _your_ other half, what are you? Chop liver? Gawd Sasuke, sometimes you are so _stupid!_" Sasuke stared in disbelief. He drew a deep breathe and tried to calm his racing heart. What had Naruto just said?

"Naruto…what are you saying?" He asked, body thrumming with adrenaline as he waited for the words that would either make or break him.

"I'm saying, Sasuke, that you're the love of my life. We complete each other, and there's no _way_ I'm letting you leave without me." Sasuke stared. He didn't move. He didn't breathe. He didn't speak. He didn't blink.

And then suddenly a wide smile spread across his lips. Getting up, he pulled out his wallet and slammed a hundred onto the table. He didn't care that it was much more then the meal had cost, or that they hadn't finished. He'd never felt so whole – so complete. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him out of his seat with him. He pulled him close and kissed the daylight's out of him, pressing there bodies as close as possible. Finally, he pulled away and ran out the door, still holding firmly to his blonde's hand.

"Where are we going!?" Naruto asked in confusion and exhilaration, still a little fuzzy from the kiss.

"To do something I've been dying to do since the minute my parent's forced me to date that pink haired slut!"

--

(1): I'm not sure that came out very clear…Sasuke meant Naruto acts on a whim. He _doesn't_ think xD

This was not what I was expecting, nor was it what _you_ were expecting xDD! Quite honestly, when Sasuke was trying to get his thoughts organized, I was trying to make him a good argument, so now you see what my best friend Skye sees. I seem to have what she call's 'Magic fingers' and I call a very good imagination :D! I hope you all enjoyed, because I spent all night writing this and the next chapter, and part of the last one! Updates will once more be every other day for the remaining few chapters. I found my happiness in writing again. It's hard to pick _anything_ up when you've been through an emotional week like this one has been. Hmm…I guess that's not really your concern, but oh well. I'm just glad to be back! Check my profile for personal updates, including my new obsession and what new stories will be budding up! Billions of oneshots still awaiting my return :D


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** The chapter is finally here! Sakura's downfall! She no longer has any hold over the two lover boys, woot! I'm happy I'm able to make two readers happy in this chapter, and one other in the next chapter. HoshittheHorse made a comment that Sasuke should have enough money to break up with her prematurely, but after the last chapter we see why he didn't. However, his wish comes true in this chapter. Misuki Anime Miko asked me to kill Sakura. Admittedly, I wanted to but couldn't do that. That's just a little harsh and a little too nice. Don't you want her to suffer with her grief? Plus, we gotta leave her room to move on. I actually like Sakura, just not the way I made her in this fic xD! I hope Misuki Anime Miko is happy with the way I went around _killing_ her. Calamus will get _their_ wish granted in the next chapter, the _epilogue!_ :D

Thanks to beta Flowdemon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Cheat**

**-- Chapter 10 --**

Sakura lay on her best friend Ino's lap, a bowl of popcorn they were both eating on her stomach, TV blaring some romantic movie were the boyfriend apologies for all the horrible things he's done to the girlfriend before proposing to her. It had taken Ino at least a half hour to calm Sakura down enough for her to settle down calmly and cry over a romance that was close enough to her and Sasuke's relationship than anything. It was too bad, Ino thought, the girlfriend wasn't cheating on top of it all. That would be perfect, and maybe knock some sense into her best friend.

It was true she loved Sakura like a sister, but she couldn't say she agreed with the other's actions. In fact, she'd tried relentlessly to stop Sakura, even going as far as getting Naruto to go to the club she knew Sasuke and Sakura had gone to together. Apparently, Naruto either hadn't seen them, thought Sakura was someone else, or wrote it off as Sakura being drunk and forgave her.

It didn't matter. Ino had tried. It didn't nag at her conscience anymore. Sure, she liked Naruto, but it wasn't her fault if the dolt didn't get her hints. It didn't matter in the least to her what Sasuke thought. She'd never liked him, and she never would. In fact, she rather hoped Sasuke found out and was heartbroken. She rather hoped Sakura would end up with Naruto, even if she was sure Sakura would prove a horrible wife to him. At least he'd get what he wanted and Sakura wouldn't end up with Sasuke.

Sighing softly to herself, Ino swiped pink bangs from Sakura's face and smiled down at her. She grabbed a Kleenex and gently wiped her friends tears away. It didn't matter if she didn't approve of Sakura's choices. She'd always be Sakura's best friend and try her best to steer her from some of her worst ideas and plans. Every girl needed a best friend, especially a girl like Sakura.

"Feeling better?" she whispered. Sakura nodded and smiled softly back. Ino couldn't help the girl's earlier words from coming back to mind. _'I'm just not appreciated! He dumped me on the floor for gawd sakes!' 'Any other boyfriend would hug his crying girlfriend, it wouldn't matter if he was sick!'_ Once more, Ino sighed. Any _good_ girlfriend wouldn't have two boyfriends, but she wasn't going to say _that_. It would hurt her too much. Sakura was as fragile as they came, and very hard headed. In some ways, Naruto and her were well suited for each other. Neither give up, especially not on their beliefs.

"That's good. Cup of tea, or are you ready to leave?" Sakura smiled up at Ino and shook her head.

"I'm ready to leave. I suppose I should go apologize to Sasuke-kun for clobbering him over the head with my purse." She giggled and Ino had to concentrate to keep herself from rolling her eyes. It was funny how Sakura always ran straight to Sasuke to apologize when she did something mean and made Naruto wait days at a time, but went straight to Naruto when rejected by Sasuke.

"Okay then. Try not to get too annoyed with him. He's not very good with emotional stuff," Ino scoffed, flipping her long blonde ponytail back over her shoulder and rolling he eyes. Sakura smiled, knowing how much her friend disliked Sasuke but put up with him for her benefit. Standing up, Sakura bent over to give her friend a hug before grabbing her bag and hurrying out of the house, suddenly afraid she messed up really bad with Sasuke.

He'd forgive her. He had to! He always did…

--

Sasuke stormed into his house with Naruto in tow, growling about unreliable Haruno's. Huffing, he plopped down on his couch and crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't believe the _one time_ he wanted to see Sakura, she wasn't home. Naruto laughed and sat down next to him. Gently pulling Sasuke's arms apart, he embraced his lover and laid his head on his shoulder. He inhaled the others sent to calm his own racing heart. He'd won today. Sasuke would take him with him. They were breaking up with Sakura, finally. He waited until Sasuke relaxed before pulling away and cupping the other man's cheeks in his palms.

"We've got all day Sasuke. Don't get so mad just because you haven't gotten to break up with her yet!" He laughed again and felt Sasuke cheeks heat up under his palms.

"It's not my fault I'm in love with you, dobe," he mumbled. Naruto smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. It was soft and tender, unlike all the other kisses they'd shared lately. The two of them were always feeling watched, always afraid there cover would be blown early and they'd be caught. For once, they could just take there time and do things calmly.

"Mmm…What'd ya think about making love on your parents' couch Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's lips. His tan hands were now on Sasuke's shoulders, bright eyes half open and lustful. He was grinning, his heart beating fast and hopeful. He wanted to love Sasuke…he wanted to have him all to himself. He wanted to make there courtship official. He didn't want it hard and rough, he wanted it slow and sensual, and he wanted it right here on Sasuke's spiteful parents' black sofa.

"I think…" Sasuke whispered against the hollow of Naruto's neck, hands running slowly and sensually up tanned abdomen underneath an orange shirt. "That's' the best idea you've had all day…" He laughed against tan skin, entire being filled with happiness and mischievousness. "You know what else I think?" Sasuke asked as his lips ghosted up and down a tan collarbone, making the blonde shiver. Naruto shook his head, barley able to keep himself focused enough to hear Sasuke's voice.

Sasuke's hands were as distracting as his lips as one massaged smooth circles into the hollow of his hip, just below his pants line, and the other continued to stroke a tan chest. Naruto's heart was racing, his erection straining, his body filled with happiness and love. His mind was spinning and his eyes were rolled back in his head at the simple touches that drove him crazy.

"I think you should work to cum _hard_ for me _on_ the sofa…" He whispered, the ghost of a smile sliding back and forth across a tan cheek. "And we'll make sure _not_ to clean it up…" He whispered against plump lips. "And make sure they know it was _us_…" he whispered while moving his lips against the others. Enfolding his body around Sasuke's, Naruto mewled softly as a response. All his reservations and want of love making went out the window as he struggled to throw Sasuke's shirt off.

He heard Sasuke's deep chuckle as he helped him pull off shirt, but was stopped from greedily taking a nipple in his mouth. He turned his face up to Sasuke's and pouted. "Now now love, take it easy. We've got all the time in the world." He chuckled again, throwing the other's words back in his face. Naruto pouted but nodded his head, allowing Sasuke to ease him onto his back and straddle his waist.

Slowly and gracefully, Sasuke pulled away Naruto's shirt and kissed softly down his chest. His lips barley made contact with tan skin, but he could feel the tickling vibrations of Naruto's shivering body. Smiling, he took a pert nipple into his mouth and gently swirled it around his teeth, biting ever so softly before sucking. He heard Naruto's moan and felt it vibrate against the ear he'd placed against the other's chest. Chuckling softly, he administered the same treatment to the other nipple.

When he was done and Naruto was gently tugging on raven hair to pull him up for a kiss, Sasuke obliged to his lover's wishes. He was a patient and willing lover, and Sasuke had yet to find a reason to tie him up, even in some of there more adventurous, but quick rendezvous, to his sincere disappointment. He might have to do it just for fun one of these days.

Drawing away from the other's lips, Sasuke once more trailed kisses down a toned chest. He reached his belly button and grinned, teasingly sticking his tongue in before drawing it back out. Nipping softly around the edges, he chuckled softly at the vibrations once more flowing through Naruto's body. He kissed the small freckle besides his belly button before traveling more down. Fingers finding a zipper and a button, Sasuke pulled away Naruto pants, pleased to find Naruto helping him _teasingly_ take them off.

Sitting up slightly, Sasuke shuffled out of his own jeans. He lay flush against Naruto, chest to chest, and lay his face against a palm, elbow resting besides Naruto's head. He smiled down at Naruto and traced the scars on his cheeks with the unoccupied hand. "I love you, you know. More then anything." His voice was sweet honey as he whispered these words with the truest sincerity. Naruto smiled up at him.

"I know you do." He angled his neck up to kiss him softly before pulling away. "As do I." Sasuke smiled and dragged himself up. Helping Naruto out of his boxers proved to be a rather difficult thing, as Naruto was determined to do it as slowly and tantalizingly as possible. He grinned up at Sasuke's glinting onyx eyes when his erection finally sprang free and was disappointed when Sasuke bypassed the head. Instead, Sasuke pulled the boxers all the way off and lifted a leg over his shoulder.

Naruto shuddered as a probing tongue found his entrance. It licked around the edges before diving in experimentally, pulling out and plunging back in. Naruto squirmed and couldn't hold back a giggle. He could feel Sasuke's smile at his entrance when he placed a kiss to the puckered hole, before two fingers were abruptly shoved in. He didn't even feel the burn though they'd used no lube. He was far too used to it. He doubted he even needed the preparation anymore, but he supposed it only added to the whole experience.

As fingers and a tongue slid in and out of Naruto, he couldn't keep back the wonton moans. He loved the feeling of Sasuke's body parts within him, but he wanted more. He wanted to be filled to the hilt. Realizing his eyes were closed, Naruto peeled them open to see a raven locks tickling his head. He groaned and threw his head back against the couch cushion it had been laying against and re-closed his eyes. The sight was erotic.

Finally pulling his fingers free and lifting his head away, Sasuke leaned back up to kiss Naruto on the lips. They kissed long and sweet as Sasuke pulled free of his boxers. Swiftly, but softly, Sasuke entered his little lover and swallowed the moan. He moaned and his eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feeling of slowly being engulfed in the tight heat. He settled there softly, head now laying against Naruto's chest, and listening to the others breathing. A soft grunt and the bucking of the others hips were his okay to start moving.

He pulled out and pushed back in slowly, staring into the other's face to see all emotion flutter across it. He groaned at the loss of heat and moaned when he got it back. There movements were slow and Naruto's leg was still over his shoulder, hooked there with muscles twitching in pleasure and heat. Sasuke's eyes racked over the body that was his as he made love to him, small moans and groans eradicating from both there mouths.

Hips moved in a rhythmic motion, to a song all their own that both knew. It was slow and heated, sensual and loving, and neither wished to speed up. Sasuke's movements went deeper but not faster, and he felt the shiver and twitching of muscles when he hit the others prostrate. He grinned and leaned down to kiss Naruto, movements still agonizingly slow but sweet.

His hand reached in between them and he stroked Naruto's member slowly but firmly, fingers playing with the tip and wiping away the beaded precum. Their movements grew in speed, but didn't lose there sensuality and love. Their hips pivoted and there moans got headier, their breath mingled and Naruto's leg clenched harder against the other's shoulder. Their lips met once more in a hasty kiss as Naruto's muscles clenched in an eager need to make Sasuke cum first. Sasuke held out. The sound of an opening door could be heard in the background but neither was in any state of mind to hear it.

"I…I love you so much Naruto…" Sasuke finally groaned, coming _hard_ on Naruto's sweet spot. A small gasp, a guttural moan, a whispered, "Me two…" and a hot spurting of a white substance in the others pale hand and all over the black couch later, both males collapsed in a heap to find themselves in company of the very person they'd been looking and talking about before.

Sticky and sweaty both males gasped for breathe. Both knew there 'girlfriend' was in the room with them, but neither really cared. What better way for her to find out then to find them in bed? Er…the couch.

"Sa-sasuke!?" she screeched, dropping her purse and unable to move from the doorway. She could no longer see Sasuke's pale back glistening with sweat over the back of couch, but she was sure he was still there, and with Naruto no less. She'd heard Sasuke's words as he'd cum, and though she could hardly believe it, knew they were true. She was too stunned to move forward to confirm the words.

She didn't receive an answer for a few moments, and didn't ask again. No one spoke, and the only sounds in the room were the two boys' heavy breathing. All was quiet.

Finally, breathing back to normal, Sasuke slowly raised himself from up off Naruto. He sat back against the couch cushions and wiped sweaty bangs from his face. He let Naruto lay were he was, both exposed, and turned to look at the doorway. He stared into Sakura's wide eyes with no trace of remorse in his own onyx ones.

"Good evening Sakura ," he spoke, a grim look on his face. Sakura blinked owlishly a few times before her eyes took on a feral look. Her lips took on a grimace and she hissed as she stalked forward. Naruto scrambled up and threw Sasuke his boxers as he tried to pull his own on before Sakura flew into her rage.

But then Sakura did fly into a rage.

"How _dare_ you!" she snarled, grabbing the nearest item and throwing it across the room. Naruto jumped as he tried to pull his pants on. He threw a glance at Sasuke who was leisurely pulling his boxers on. "How _could you!?_" she cried, throwing the nearest lamp and narrowly missing Naruto's head as he ducked. "_You BASTARDS!_" she screamed, bowling over the coffee table. Sasuke raised a brow as he zipped up his pants and walked slowly forward. Sakura, half blinded by anger, attempted to run forward and strangle him, but found her wrists gripped rather firmly in the other's hands.

"Sakura, calm the _fuck_ down," Sasuke said calmly. Sakura thrashed in his hold and attempted to kick him. She found herself doing very little damage as Sasuke pretended it wasn't happening. "Stop it. Sakura, STOP!" he growled, throwing her back from his hold. She huffed as she fell to the ground and stood back up slowly, anger suddenly gone.

Tears begin to stream down her face and she stared at Naruto in woebegone anger and sadness, ignoring Sasuke in favor of winning the other's repentance. "Why…?" she asked softly, and she sincerely sounded like she didn't understand. Sighing, Naruto ran a hand through his blonde hair. "How…?" she added, green eyes overflowing with tears. She looked a wreck.

"I found out you were cheating on me," Naruto begin softly, eyes narrowing in disgust and contempt though he couldn't help feeling bad for her tears. "How could you Sakura?" he asked, instead of continuing to answer her questions. Sakura just stared at him, bewildered. Somehow, Naruto knew she was no longer stable. He didn't feel he needed to yell and scream and rant at her for cheating on him. It was like she'd already heard it. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"It's over Sakura. You've been found out. We all have." His expression was hard, but there was an underlying softness to his words. Sakura nodded and walked back to the door with the other two following. She picked up her bag and distractedly walked out the house. Sasuke and Naruto watched her as she walked down the walkway, but looked at each other swiftly in confusion when she bypassed her car in utter bewilderment and walked into the street.

"Sakura, watch out!" They screamed in unison as a car whisked by, narrowly missing her. However, they didn't have time to sigh in relief, as Sakura turned in bewilderment to stare at them and another car swerved to keep from hitting her, the one following too closely behind it hitting her full on. "SAKURA!" they both screamed. Naruto ran inside to grab a phone and call an ambulance and Sasuke ran out to the street to make sure Sakura was still alive.

--

Holy shit, I think that's the best lemon I've ever written O_O. It wasn't even as hard as normal, but maybe that's because I'm half asleep. xD I actually enjoyed writing this chapter so much that even as my eyes started to drift closed I kept on going. I'm surprised it came out as good as it did. By the end I was fully awake xD! Although I suppose I should go to sleep now…Wow I'm mixing in next day A/N and last night's A/N. You get to see too sides of me xD! Hope you enjoyed, and don't worry Calamus, your asked for lemon will be in the epilogue! Also, I hope Misuki Anime Miko enjoyed my avoidance of killing Sakura, it was the least I could do and it fit in perfectly with my plans. I feel bad though, I don't actually hate Sakura xP Just in this fic.


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue

**A/N:** So this chapter I'm making another reader happy with the Narusasu Calamus wanted so badly xD! Personally, I do love Narusasu, Sasunaru just fit this storyline better. However, that doesn't mean I can't give everyone enjoyment of the best of both worlds :D!

My beta seems to have disappeared o.o I'll be replacing these chapters with her beat'd ones as soon as she shows up again xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Cheat**

**-- Chapter 11: Epilogue --**

Sasuke smiled as he placed the last box on the floor of his and Naruto's new flat. He couldn't believe they were finally moving in. The prospect of moving in with Naruto permanently had been exciting him to no end since they'd packed their stuff and drove off to find somewhere to live. Sasuke'd emptied and closed his bank account before they'd left in fear his parent's would try and take the money he'd earned and his last years monthly allowance. They'd ended up two towns away in a rather big county and had been renting a hotel room the past week until they could find a nice flat to move into.

And now, they were here, Naruto with a part time job at the local grocery store, and Sasuke still looking for one. He grinned over at Naruto when he sauntered out of the room they were sharing, and beckoned for him to come over. He enveloped him in his arms and kissed him softly. He pulled away and smiled once more.

"Never seen you smile so much Sasuke. It's not normal, are you okay?" Naruto asked in mock concern, barley able to keep his own smile off his face. Sasuke just smiled wider, making Naruto's heart sing. "Are you really that happy Sasuke? It's just little ol' me!" He said in a sing song voice, doing a little twirl in the midst's of all their boxes. Sasuke laughed.

"Yes. I really am that happy."

--

Sasuke yawned as he walked slowly and tiredly from the bathroom across the hall from there bedroom into the bed his little blonde angel was already lying in. He smiled softly when Naruto's blonde head popped out from underneath the sheets and laid down next to him, pulling him into his chest. It had been a rather exhausting day. They'd had a lot of shopping to do, and it had put quite a dent in Sasuke's savings.

However, their flat was furnished and Sasuke was certain he'd have a part time job soon along with Naruto's. Besides, they both only had one more year of college, and they were free to pursue their careers. If his savings only lasted this one year, all would be fine. The mortgage for the flat wasn't much, and if Sasuke could pay more then was asked for each month, he was sure he'd have it paid off quickly.

Burying his face in blonde locks, Sasuke inhaled the scent of his lover. A tan hand came up to entwine their fingers, and Naruto's face unburied itself from Sasuke's chest. He smiled up at him. "You like to hold my hand." Sasuke commented, losing himself in blue orbs. Naruto nodded.

"I like knowing your all mine." Sasuke laughed. Today had been a glorious day. He'd never laughed so much, never smiled so much. He felt alive for the first time in his life.

"Go to sleep knuckle head." Sasuke mumbled against pale lips.

--

"Sasuke, how d'ya suppose Sakura's doing?" Naruto asked the second afternoon after they'd moved into their flat and the second day Naruto had taken off in order to unpack. They were sitting on the couch, Naruto cuddled into Sasuke's side with Sasuke's arm around his shoulders. Naruto could feel Sasuke tense at the question.

"The doctor said she'd be fine." Sasuke answered tartly. He didn't want to think about Sakura, much less talk about her. Naruto glanced up at his boyfriend's rigid face and sighed.

"Sorry…I just can't help feeling like it was our fault…" He mumbled, cupping one of Sasuke cheeks and turning his face down to his eye level. Sasuke stared into the deep blue eyes he loved and allowed his face to slowly relax. He understood Naruto's feelings, he just wished he didn't feel the same way – and thinking about Sakura wasn't helping him get over the irrational feeling.

It hadn't taken long for the ambulance to get to the Uchiha estate, and Sasuke had been cradling Sakura's head in his lap in horror of the event. He'd felt like he'd been the one to kill her. Naruto'd stumbled out not that long after he'd run in to call the ambulance, and was only able to stare in horror at the crushed Sakura. She was still breathing, at least.

They'd ridden in the ambulance with Sakura all the way to the hospital, feeling it was their duty to be with her. Sasuke held Naruto's hand and Sakura's, stroking each in turn. When they'd gotten to the hospital, they'd followed the gurney holding Sakura until they reached the surgery room, and then graciously waited outside. They didn't speak to one another, but Naruto had cried into Sasuke's shoulder, mumbling over and over again "What if we killed her? What if we killed her?"

Over an hour later, the surgeon came out and told them Sakura would be fine. He asked the two boys to call her parent's, which they assured the surgeon they already had. A half hour later, the Haruno's and the Uchiha's – who'd probably been contacted by the Haruno's – came marching down the hall. Naruto was still in Sasuke's arms, and Sasuke's parents knew the nature of the relationship immediately.

Needless to say, they were kicked out of the hospital, and Sasuke didn't stop to listen to his father's screams or his mother's horrendous crying. He knew she was really crying _for_ him and not because he was with another man. She would never admit it to her husband though. They'd gotten in the car and driven to Sasuke's estate first, throwing the unpacked items (since he'd packed most of his possessions months back) in several unused boxes hiding in his closet. They'd barley gotten out of the driveway when his parents drove up.

All in all, the day had been pretty dreadful. But then he remembered making love on his father's lovely black couch and the fact that he had Naruto for the rest of his life.

"I know Naruto…I know…" Sasuke answered quietly after his reflection. Naruto's eyes were still worried, and Sasuke hated that Sakura was still destroying their happiness. He stared back, hard, and began speaking once more. "But none of it would have happened if she hadn't cheated on us both in the first place. When it comes right down to it, it was her fault." Sasuke growled, suddenly furious once more.

Naruto's eyes were incredulous. And then the hand on Sasuke's cheek pulled back to slap him. Sasuke was stunned.

"So what your saying is you regret all of this? What, do you hate her for bringing us together?" Sasuke's eyes grew wide and incredulous and he shook his head rapidly. When Naruto pulled away, he grabbed the tan boy's hands in his own and gripped tightly, trying to force the other to look at him.

"No! That's not what I meant! How could you think that Naruto!?" He cried breathlessly. "Didn't-wasn't my hesitation in letting you leave with me enough to convince you there's no one I could love more then you?" His heart felt like it was being torn out of his chest. Naruto still wasn't looking at him. He was staring down, to the side, bangs obscuring his eyes.

Sasuke shook him slightly by his hold on tan hands. Naruto finally looked up, his features laced in anger. "We owe her Sasuke. I don't care how much you hate her, we owe her for bringing us together." Naruto spoke quietly, but the tone of his voice left no room for argument. Sasuke's eyes were furrowed, and he nodded a little in agreement. He didn't want to anger his boyfriend anymore. He loved him too much, and it was starting to feel like he was about to lose him when he'd barley grabbed hold.

Sasuke let Naruto pull away, hoping his anger would burn out and they would survive there first fight without too much damage. "You ought to forgive her Sasuke. It's not her fault she fell in love with you." Naruto said, a slight hint of humor in his voice and a twinkle in his eyes. Sasuke let go of the breath he was holding and smiled.

He wanted to tell Naruto he only disliked the way she'd treated him, but decided the argument would be better suited for another day. They'd just survived their first fight; he didn't want to make it any worse.

--

Naruto's lips hovered over Sasuke's, his blue eyes glinted mischievously. A tan hand was wound into raven hair, and pale hands were placed on clothed hips. Sasuke was lying on the couch cushions and Naruto had no intention of letting him up, or of letting him roll them over, though Sasuke had no idea of that just yet.

Sasuke's onyx eyes were closed in contentment. He was rather enjoying the feeling of Naruto taking control. He liked the feeling of the other over him, kissing him…loving him. The only other time he'd had this feeling was the one time he'd let Naruto top. It wasn't that he didn't trust the other, he just liked being in control.

Tonight, however, he was perfectly willing to let Naruto love him. Perfectly willing to be kissed into the couch cushions before they went to bed. He didn't expect them to have sex, but if they decided to he had the feeling Naruto would rather bottom. Naruto preferred bottoming; he'd admitted it gladly.

Sasuke had found, for the first time in his life, that bottoming wasn't so bad – but that might have to do with the fact that he'd bottomed to someone who truly loved him with all his heart and was content to pamper him the same way Sasuke always pampered his own lovers. He knew Naruto wouldn't top often, but he also knew he'd enjoy the times he did all the more.

"Mmm…You know Sasuke, we haven't had sex once since Sakura caught us…" Sasuke's onyx eyes cracked open at the words of his lover and he smiled slightly. The only thing that could make him give up being coddled, per se, by Naruto, was Naruto wanting to be coddled by him. He attempted to roll them over, but tan hands gripped his forearms and kept them in place.

Sasuke quirked a brow. Naruto smiled. "Oh no, I do believe it's my turn to make love to _you_." Sasuke was stunned momentarily, but Naruto's lips descending on his own brought him out of it. He smiled softly, and for the second time in his life allowed himself to be loved.

He allowed his hands to tangle in blonde locks as strong tan hands worked off his pants, completely bypassing his shirt in anticipation of making love to his boyfriend. He allowed warm lips to trap his, to hold his tongue captive, and didn't attempt to take control. He was content to let the blonde dominate him.

Fingers stroking his thigh muscles as they slid down his body, taking pants with them, had Sasuke shivering in premature rapture. Oh how he loved those fingers touching him.

His own hands tangled in blonde hair fell away softly, preferring to take refuge down the back of the blonde's shirt, splaying pale fingers across a broad back. Naruto shivered slightly. He grinned against Sasuke's lips, finally pulling away, before trailing kisses down his chin. He lips ghosted up and down Sasuke's prominent jaw line as he helped the other boy out of his pants.

Sasuke's fingers pulled out of the blonde's shirt and moved instead to the hem, pulling it over the others head. Naruto grunted when he was forced to pull away, but moved his own fingers to fondle the bulge in Sasuke's boxers. Sasuke suppressed a groan. Naruto grinned cheekily and decided taking off Sasuke's shirt would probably be a good thing. He did so with a quick flourish and took to devouring the flesh while Sasuke's hands pushed into the back of the blonde's pants.

Kneading the others buttocks, Sasuke attempted to hold back his small gasps of pleasure at the small kisses and strokes of flesh the blonde preformed on his chest, followed by his equally loved harsh kisses and bites. He pulled his hand's out and unzipped the others pants, pulling them away as quickly as possible underneath the blonde man.

Naruto grinned and grabbed Sasuke's hands, tutting and making a show of slowing down. Sasuke silently seethed. Naruto's hands made passes up and down Sasuke's chest, teasing the other by barley touching him. He knew Sasuke hated and loved the feel. He trailed fingers down the middle of Sasuke's stomach, touching the hem of boxers teasingly. He helped Sasuke out of those next, loving how Sasuke's erection sprung forward and how Sasuke's hips struggled to make the removing of the garment go faster.

He pulled out of his own boxers next, much slower then with Sasuke, making Sasuke's hands shoot forward and pull him close to kiss roughly. His boxers were only halfway off, but he kicked them away and thrust an unlubricated finger up Sasuke's ass, hoping the kiss was enough of a distraction. Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably, but the intrusion wasn't unwelcome.

Naruto thrust the finger in and out teasingly, softly, lovingly. He knew Sasuke wasn't as used to having foreign things shoved up his ass, but had been surprised the raven's puckered hole wasn't as rigid as most men's. The preparation, especially with the lube, had been quick and easy the first time, though that didn't mean it was entirely painless.

When Sasuke glared at Naruto to hurry up, Naruto shoved a second finger in with the first, scissoring them and wishing he'd gotten the lube. He knew this time was going to hurt worse then the first time – even with Sasuke's ready made semi-prepared hole. He was determined to take it slow anyway, but this fact made it even more necessary. This wasn't a casual lay, this was love making.

When Naruto felt Sasuke was ready for a third finger, he added it and kissed him roughly. He still heard the hiss of slight pain, so he brought his other hand forward to stroke the others swollen erection slowly. Sasuke's moans started up again and he begin to eagerly fuck himself on Naruto's fingers. His onyx eyes were closed as Naruto placed loving kisses down his chest. Naruto smiled and withdrew his fingers soon after, basking in the light glare Sasuke sent him. He loved making Sasuke feel like this.

Leaning down once more, he caught the other's lips and slipped in slowly to the others hole. Sasuke stiffened and threw himself more passionately into the kiss to erase the pain he was feeling. Naruto felt _huge_ after the three fingers. He gasped in pain after pulling away from the kiss, unable to breathe any longer. Naruto stared down at him and caressed his face.

"It's alright love…" And he shifted forward a little, causing another gasp from Sasuke. His brow wrinkling, Naruto attempted to move as little as possible while looking for Sasuke's sweet spot. He'd managed to find it before…There it was! Sasuke's gasp held a bit more pleasure this time, and it gave Naruto confidence. Kissing his raven haired lover softly, he began to slowly thrust.

His hips moved slowly but passionately within Sasuke, and he held the other boy's hips at bay when he tried to speed it up. His groans were becoming more passionate and heated as the pain ebbed away, and he seemed to only have one thought on his mind. He _needed_ to cum. But Naruto wasn't going to let this end prematurely.

He held stubbornly onto the want to keep this going as long as he could, make it as passionate as possible, to keep himself from pounding the other into the couch cushions. His breathing was heavy and he lifted one of Sasuke's pale legs over his shoulder to give himself better access. Sasuke was panting, his face sweat soaked and red. His eyes cracked open and he saw a vision.

Naruto's golden hair surrounded his face like a halo while his blue eyes glowed with love. His face was sweat soaked but a small smile presented itself on his pale lips. Sasuke launched forward to kiss those lips while gently rocking forward. Every movement hit his prostrate and Sasuke suddenly knew why Naruto always wanted him to cum there. If he'd had ability, he'd clench his own muscles the way Naruto always did in order to make the other cum first.

Naruto's tan hand suddenly gripped his erection and added delicate strokes to his lovemaking. Sasuke was gasping and rocking on the others cock impaling himself as there movements sped up. Naruto was thrusting deeper, faster, but only more and more lovingly. His lips were by Sasuke's ear, and he was kissing the shell tenderly, his breathing ragged.

Naruto's movements became disjointed and Sasuke tried to gain control of his muscles. He wanted Naruto to cum first. Naruto's stroking fingers sped up and Sasuke groaned as he came, unable to remember how to use any muscles. Naruto thrust twice more before cumming also, and Sasuke was so lost in a haze of his climax he barley registered the feeling of Naruto's seed hitting his wall's, splashing against his prostrate.

Naruto lay on top of Sasuke in a pleasure haze as both their breathing slowed. Naruto recovered quickly and laid kisses on Sasuke's shoulder as the other fought to gain control over his breathing. Sasuke shifted his head to Naruto's face, and reached up one hand to lift the blonde's face to his own. He kissed the other possessively and wrapped his arms around him.

Naruto had coddled him, it was Sasuke's turn.

"I love you Naruto." He whispered into golden locks above him. He was answered with a laugh.

"I love you two Sasuke. And I'm not leaving your side…no matter what fights we get into." This had Sasuke grinning, and he intended to keep the blonde to that promise. The blonde boy above him was _his_ and he intended to keep it that way.

_- Owari -_

DX I hope I didn't disappoint too much. Personally, I didn't think I did a great job on that lemon, but I just detest writing them. No story seems complete without them though /Sigh/ You guys are lucky I love you so much. I hope Calamus is pleased at least :D. I hope you enjoyed Cheat while it lasted, and I'm very sad it's over. I hope some of you guys stick around for some more of my stuff. The four fics I'm working on now have there summaries posted on my account if your interested. I hope to have my baby "Home Is Where The Heart Is" Posted soon, but I deplore posting unfinished writings, especially with school starting in just over a few weeks. I have 3 oneshots completed and those should be going up soon if you're interested, hope to hear from many of you soon! Oh, and indulge me. If you've never reviewed, at least do so now! It's your last chance! I don't even think half of you read these damn A/N XDDD!

Loop; Loop darling, please get a FF account! I like having you around, your one of my best readers! Updates go straight to your email account and you don't have to check the story once a day, or however you do it, for updates! Hope to hear from you soon in some other review on my work :D!

Anonymous; You make me feel proud to call my self a good writer. I tried not to bash Sakura, though I did in the original Cheat. I didn't have much class back then. Thanks for the review, it made me feel good about how I portrayed Sakura. I thought it was important to put in her side of the story and give you the workings of her and Ino's mind, and essentially keep from bashing them.

TehHappyEmo and Nayeli; I love you guys! You're both great readers! Thanks for sticking by me and reading all my works – or most anyway!

Akiru Chan; I hope to find you back also, your reviews were some of the best!


End file.
